


Common Life Mean A Common Love

by princess_girl16



Series: Being half Saiyan means belonging to neither world [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other, Same-Sex Marriage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_girl16/pseuds/princess_girl16
Summary: When Trunks and Goten realize what they want and need is each other, their love creates so much more around them. Will Vegeta get them the information they need in time, and what about the rest of the group?





	1. Chapter one: Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Goten, Trunks, Goku, Chi-chi, Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan. We get some basic introduction to all the main characters and their dynastic.

Trunks and Goten have been together since birth, born 9 months apart and basically inseparable. They learned to walk, talk, fight, and they also learned all about being Saiyan half breeds together. The boys would train and spar together, as well as apart with their families but ultimately, they would still obtain the legendary “Super-Saiyan" form at a record young age, when you have battle obsessed fathers / as well a brother who followed in his fathers shoes, and hot headed mothers it’s easy to naturally ascend and fight hard to do so. 

The bond between Trunks and Goten was strong from childhood to young adults. Best friends through it all, each other's allies and someone they each knew the other could always run to when they had nowhere to turn. Trunk a young Saiyan prince himself would often lead the duo, and according to Vegeta every time Bulma or Chichi spoke about it, “Women, Trunks is a Royal Heir to the torn and if we were on the planet Vetega it would be his rightful place to do so. He is only following his natural instincts to lead!” Of course Chichi always came back to him (abet red like a cherry), “ Vegeta, if they keep it up one day your PRINCE HEIR and Royal pain is going to land my baby in jail. Reel him in! We aren’t on the planet Vegeta and there are rules here."

Although, the parents were always bickering about them Goten never cared. Trunk told him what their plans were and he knew without question that this was the plan was, Trunks always protected him, but he protected Trunks too. All Trunks had to do was say, “Come on Ten we can do it together! “ Trunks always winks at him after saying it of which Goten would always reply with, “ Trunks if we get into trouble it was your idea!”. Of course, they always got into trouble, but neither one ever blamed the other.

This dynamic would not change over the years it would just get stronger. Trunks was mostly an only child; Bulla (now five) wasn’t born until his early teen years so if when he needed someone to talk to, he headed to the Son home. He had Goten there to talk too and if they needed help there was always Gohan not far away. While Vegata and Bulma were married and they would talk things out with him Vegeta would often stand like a pole, grunt at him, or call him a what he came to learn was the Saiyan meaning for “Saiyan half breed". Bulma on the other hand was the over talker, often taking there conversations way too far and embarrassing poor Trunks; but they were his parents and he loved them. 

Goten ‘s family talked too but not as openly. Nothing specific everything had to be planned and if Chichi thought it was not a topic to be discussed then that was the end of it. Period. So Goten often spoke to Gohan and Trunks, generally it was easier that way he would get his answers and not offend his mother by the questions he had or embarrass his father when Goku had no clue what was going on.

Considering the Prince of all Saiyan ‘s had no filter he told Trunks a lot of things at an early age, of which Bulma would later give his ear its own workout. Goku not knowing much of Saiyan facts or many humans' ones for that fact relied on what information he obtained from those around him. However both boys managed a basic “ puberty and sex ed talking “ from their families. What they neglected to tell them was Saiyan puberty was a lot different than humans, it took place when a Saiyan was determined “Adult “and only when a Saiyan would be near it's prospective mate. Once the body had decide there was no stopping the events that followed. 

Life was going well, the last attack was M.Buu and this gained the boys ability to fuse together. They used the fusing afterwards when they were training with each father to level the playing field more. What no one knew was this power to fuse added so much more of the bonding to the relationship between them, when one hurt so did the other when one was happy or sad so was the other. They weren’t just fusing their bodies and minds but their souls as well. 

Trunks was turning 21 this year with Goten right on his heels. He was finished school with a business degree like his mother wanted when she decided to hand down the C.E.O position to him. For now he was just working on odd projects with her, getting the feel for what he would be expecting later on in Capsule life. It was soon going to be his birthday and everyone l knew the brief's always through the biggest parties, Bulma was queen of the ball and she loved it. However, this year Trunks just wasn’t into a huge party making nice with 1000 people he really didn't know and who really didn't know him. So, he sat down with his parents to tell them just that, “Mom, I know you mean well but this year I really just want Goten and I to do something together no fuss? It's been a long year and we haven't had much time to hangout lately.“ He was hoping she would blow a fuse, or cry like a child. 

Bulma was disappointed, she loved throwing parties but more than that she loved celebrating Trunks. Although something was off lately she could just tell but she couldn’t put her finger on it. So, she just thought asking was better, “Sweetie what’s wrong? Lately you don’t seem like yourself, your spending more time alone and locked up in your suite alone. At night, we can hear you scream but your almost crying out in your …" abruptly cut off by Vegeta “ Women, leave the blasted kid alone! Him not wanting a parade doesn’t mean you need to ask 50 personal questions of him." That statement shocked them all, but Vegeta turned back to his son again, "Son, it’s your choice please confirm by tomorrow what your plans are! “ 

Trunks shook his head and left the table unsure if his mother was offended and a little shocked by his father’s choice of sides on this. While that thought passed a deep shiver took over him coming from his core and he felt his Ki start to flutter almost like a disco ball this has been coming and going a lot lately with no rhyme or reason. “Shit, I need to calm down and fast before every z warrior shows up thinking I'm in danger." So he started quickly in the direction of his home suite, and took deep breaths remember he had to call Goten when he got there. A slight warm almost like summer spread throughout his body at thought of just calling Goten, “ weird “. 

He left for his part of the capsule Compound, his Wing that was created by his parents they had converted the unused space after high school for him as a home addition. It was almost the size of a small home that gave him his own privacy, especially when he went to College. With space he would go to a far away school to get his own space and then Bulma didn't loss her baby yet! He started to calm down and thought a shower would make it easier and help pass the chill. 

Goten would turn 21 the following year, thanks to his mother’s home schooling he graduated High school two years early and has finished his computer program degree thankfully he was right on track with Trunks. Goten had been waiting for Trunks all day to hear what his parents said, they wanted to ditch the party this year and just do something the two of them. Between school and training sessions it’s been harder to hangout which if Goten was being completely honest was starting to create an empty feeling in him. When they are together everything makes sense, just like it always did but sometimes Goten gets this feeling in his core like fire but the kind that keeps you warm. At night it’s different, he has a hard time sleeping he dreams about Trunks and but he just can’t put the dreams together fully however, he knows they're there and it makes his world feel like he;s on shaken grounds. As these thoughts pass over him a deep shiver took over his body as well, “oh my god! Breathe Goten before you alert the world." While he is now calming down he decides to grab a shower Trunks is still probably talking to his parents anyways, and he is losing control. 

Goten is still living at his childhood home with his mother and father, while Gohan has moved out into his own home with his wife Videl and daughter Pan who is three. Pan and Bulla are best friends already, almost as close as Trunks and Goten were. Goten slipped into the shower, he made sure it was hot to help his shiver the water touched his chest first and it felt like pure joy. His muscles glistened and he drew his hand over his body feeling all the ripples, Goten didn’t remember the last time washing himself felt so intense and as he was running his hands around himself to clean the soap off an image came screaming to his head. The image of Trunks covered in sweat with someone behind him kissing his passionately and he could feel the passion between them. Goten had no idea who the other person was but the sight of Trunks like that made his Ki spike and his breath come in shorter. Goten was having a hard time catching his breath like this, so he placed he head under the water and that’s when he saw it. Sticking straight up 9 inches hard as steel and dripping was Gotens erection, what was confusing was that he’s never gotten so big or so hard like this and it was already dripping by itself so when he touched it, he could have sworn it felt like electricity. Goten opened his mouth, he tried to repress it but was too late and let out a sigh “oh my god!“, he had to remember that his father had Saiyan hearing and sensing so he had to contain himself but how? So, he thought is he satisfied the need it would go away and he could calm down, Goten wrapped his hand around it and pumped, as he did the picture of Trunks got a little clearer. Goten realized the person behind Trunks was himself and they weren’t just passionately kissing, Goten was inside him, then he saw his mouth latched into is neck and once he did that the warm electric feeling spread throughout his whole body. As soon as that picture was clear Goten tipped over the edge pumping his seed all over the floor of the shower stall. Once he had finished, he slide down the side of the wall he was exhausted but notice still very hard. However, his spine was also starting to tingle, all this would have to wait because he could he his mother screaming his name from down the hall “Goten, sweetheart Trunks just called and said to just go to his wing at C.C when you're ready .” Goten started to shake with excitement and fear, “crap, now what?”.

Trunks was in the shower now trying with all his might to get control of his body but something was definitely wrong. He felt like pieces of him where missing but what. Trunks knew that most 21 year old men had girlfriends and most of them were making life plans but for some reason he and Goten were never interested in any girls, or had ever talked about what they wanted for their lives to come. He started to wonder “was it because of all we have seen in lives that we aren’t interested in settling down? That's most of live had been one hard battle after the other and now we just want to breathe so to speak? or, was it that we’re just so focused on school and training …" his trail of thought ended when the shiver returned and he realized he had no interest is these things . His mother had been right to say he was spending more time alone, he was scared. He only never realized that he was crying out in his sleep as well like he’d been doing in his dreams. He had to admit his subconscious was telling him he needed something and the more he admitted it the deeper the shiver became. He was on fire and breathing hard and a flash that lasted 3 seconds popped into his head, Goten and him were “kissing?” he was aroused by this thought. Goten and him were always getting close and each time he left Trunks heart dropped but what do they do about it? The more he thought the deeper the shiver went. His erection was so hard and he needed it to stop if he wanted to speak to Goten. When he thought of Goten again though different pictures, scenes, and touches came to his mind and his hand wandered down to grab his hard erection that to his surprise was already dripping with pre-cum and once he touched the 9 ½ inches Trunks shook “God, Goten ah" took three pumps and an image of his teeth on Gotens neck and Trunks tipped out the edge with his most powerful orgasm he’s ever had. Trunks slid down the wall of his Shower stall shaking all over he looked down and too his surprise he was still hard, however he also noticed a weird tingling in his spine. 

Trunks decided that since he was already having a weird few weeks, so he was sure now more than ever he did not want his mother to throw a party. He wanted to talk to Goten and best if they could be alone, his mother would be hurt if he didn’t do something with her eventually so he would call the main house, “ mother, I have no interest In a large party this year please understand I do not wish to hurt you. I will agree to have a dinner with the family at a later date, this year though Goten and I would like to spend my birthday together. Lately, we don’t get much bonding time and it would be great to do it on my birthday I hope you understand.” Bulma knew this was coming and she had to respect his wishes, Vegata was oddly quiet during this conversation but he nodded along and made one comment, “ agreed!” Bulma on the other hand being the talker, “Sweetie, if this is what you wish for then it’s your birthday and I only want to see you happy. Have fun tomorrow and remember I love you!" She smiled at him, "we can decide later on the arrangements for your dinner. Goodnight." With that Vegata and Bulma ended the transmission, both looking at each other quietly until Vegata had a surprised look on his face that looked more like a realization, “ did he say bonding?”.


	2. Chapter Two: Heat and Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten and Trunks are finding out the real reason for what's going on top them by a very talkative Vegeta. What they find out finally makes sense, but why didn't Vegeta tell them? And what do they do about it?

After Goten heard his mother’s call he had to gather himself, the imagines from the shower were going through his head while he sat on his bed. Was this what he had been dreaming about for the last few weeks but was unable to piece together? What does he do now? Trunks was his best friend, how is supposed to go over there with an erection like this that won’t go away, maybe he could hide it somehow and why won’t it go away? So many questions but ultimately, he knew he could talk to Trunks about anything but his KI kept rising and it wouldn’t stop and he started worrying that he may alert his father soon so he had to leave without seeing his parents ( or anyone for that matter ) and his best choice at this moment was the window of his room. He would have to at least let them know he was leaving, “Mom / Dad I’m heading out now, I will be most likely spending the night with Trunks." With that he was gone. Chichi looked over to Goku when she felt the house slightly shake from his departure, now worried Goten rarely left through hus window but what could she do he was an adult after all! 

He started for the C.C compound and he was going fast, faster than he thought was even possible but why was he going so fast? Goten couldn’t really answer his own internal questions all he did know was the longer he took the worse he was feeling and the harder his body was sweating. God, he was really sweating now. What was this feeling that has taken over him? He’s never felt like this before, never been in a rush to get to someone, and it was a little weird that it was for his friend. He started wondering, “was he in love with Trunks? Was that what this was? Was he always in love him?” 

After Trunks hung up with his parents, he went to sense Goten to feel how close he was maybe he was still at home he took forever to get ready for anything. Now that he didn’t have to worry about his parents and he wasn’t so focused on a task, his body was shaking but he didn’t know why. Once he located Goten he realized that he was on his way but something was off, Gotens Ki was elevated highly which made Trunks worry. He would wait before panicking though since that never helped anyone. So Trunks took a seat on his big brown couch and started to take some deep breathes when he notice that he was still hard, “Argh, what do you want? Why won’t you go down?” Then laughing since he was in fact taking to his groin. 

Bulma and Vegeta were still at the table now having tea, which was making her worry Vegeta never took this much time off of training in a day and he wasn’t saying anything. “Okay Vegeta out with it!! What’s happening? Or what’s going to happen?“ He pondered her questions knowing that he had to tell he sooner or later. Right now, he was watching both Goten and Trunks Ki levels and they were off the walls and far from their normal marks. “Okay, Bulma we may have a problem but I don’t know what kind yet. Trunks is weird behavior may not be weird, rather it may be right on time for his age. I just thought that because he was a half breed this was not to be worried about, or rather not something he would be going through. Once he used the word ‘BONDING’ in the conversation today I think he may be looking for a mate, and today I started actively tracking Trunks Ki levels in the last hour and its matching the level of Gotens evenly, most Saiyans levels are similar since our breed trains hard, and have the same drive for things but when they are evenly matched to another it means they found Saiyan to be there equal and generally there mate. I think they are each other's mates but, had no idea it was even possible for these two to go through the 'MATING RITUAL' or what’s will come of it. What’s worse is that because I didn’t think it was even possible for them to do this since neither of them were born with trails I never prepared them for the possibility when they were younger!” 

Bulma was watching for humor in him but it never came, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye’s, “so what’s the problem? Your essentially saying (if I remember your stories right ) for one Saiyan to take a mate first the heat cycle is triggered and since we are taking about two Saiyan this is mutual. Do I have that right? “ He was a little shocked at first but remembered that his wife was brilliant in almost everything possible. “Yes, that’s correct.” So she continued, “In order for them to be mated they need to mark each other. Goten is coming here to see Trunks now? Why can’t we just leave them be, let nature that it's course?" Pausing, then had a more accusing look on her face, "Or is it the fact that it’s Goku’s BRAT that is pissing you off. “ He waited for her little speech to be done with, he didn't at all appreciate what she was accusing him of but once she said it he became a little angry himself. He shoved himself up from the table and starred her down, “ women, this has nothing to do with who it is, who his father is, or what his gender is (before you throw that at me next). The fact is neither of them knew that this is possible and that could be dangerous, so I need to head Goten off and meet them in the Trunks home wing. Alone this is not a place for a mother.” He stormed off with slight satisfaction that he got one over her. He also knew that she would feel bad for the accusations that were made and directed at him. 

Goten landed and Trunk sensed him as did Vegeta, Trunks had his own entrance to his wing so as to have more privacy and to feel like more like a private home. Trunks opened the door to him with a big smile at first just as Goten approached but then he noticed that Goten was pale and shaking on his feet concern took over so he went to get closer when Vegeta popped in behind Goten. “Hi boys, we need to speak. Now! Please go inside and sit down.” 

Trunks was not pleased with his father lack of respect, it was agreed that his parents would always make contact in someway before showing up but when he looked at Goten and Vegeta he realized that things we time sensitive. Trunks was a smart man, taking after Bulma. He also knew his father, barging in was not his style neither was stopping in for tea and cake. “Father, what’s going on? “ To the point was the best when his father was involved. 

“Trunks, Goten we need to talk about a couple things we haven’t discussed yet about being Saiyan. I didn’t think it was relevant to either of you at the time being your both half breeds, and that both of you had no tails.” Both their eyes were on Vegeta as he spoke, neither of them interrupted him as they felt somehow this was the most important thing to them today. “Once, a Saiyan reaches an age, (it’s usually between 17-25 ) their body deems them an adult and the mating instinct is triggered. First the body goes into HEAT CYCLE, an intense sexual need or desire that wasn’t as strong or there before. This heat cycle isn’t triggered until the body has acknowledged the mate has been found or near by, it would be the person or SAIYAN that is naturally the same or equal to you. Generally, the heat starts in the trail and radiates outwards however neither of you have trails so that’s why we thought you would be safe from all this. Your Heat cycle can only be relieved when your active with your mates. If you are with the person that you have chosen as a ‘mate’ your body will mark them. This is instinct and not harm, your k9’s will become sharp just at the time of the marking and a wound forms for a few minutes but closes almost immediately throughout the process.” 

Trunks looked at Goten, who’s mouth was open and not sure how to ask questions without incriminating himself with Vegeta in the room. Vegeta saw that both boys generally had the same reaction and he wanted to put them at ease not make it worse for them. “Boys, my goal is to inform you, you're not required to tell me anything or admit to anything. With that said even though planet Vegeta is no longer I’m still your Prince and it’s my duty to pass on ALL information about your heritage. It is also my duty to inform you that, since we are now discussing heat cycles and mating rituals that you understand should either of you choose a male as a mate that you both can get pregnant." This sentence shock Goten but somehow brought clarity to Trunks that he didn't understand yet. "Saiyan’s had to learn how to evolve over the years, with so many of our people dying during battle and while working for Freeza and his goons, that over time our bodies learned to adapted and so yours also have this ability. Again, you need not tell me anything I have informed you and will go letting you get back to your day.” 

As quickly as he came, Vegeta was out the door and on his way to the gravity room to make up for his missed training. However, as he turned the corner Bulma was waiting for him to report on his ‘talk’ with the boys and who was beside her? Chichi and Goku. Just what he wanted, more talking; “ Perfect!” 

Once Vegeta had left, Trunks's home and everything was quiet again Trunks heard Goten shiver. He looked over at his friend, he was really pale and Trunks could tell that he was trying to control his Ki and it was getting harder and harder for him to do so.“Ten, you look awful. If your sick we didn’t need to hangout today.” Trunk got closer to Goten and put his hand on his back, he felt the shiver this time go from his core and come out his mouth, it sounded like; Wait did Goten just moan? 

Goten looked at Trunks, and he heard him ask if he was sick but then his hand touched his back right at the spine and he had to try and contain the moan that was coming, but it was too late Trunk touched him and the shiver stopped. His body was at peace but his hand was causing something else, “Oh God, I’m so sorry Trunks that was maybe the worst thing ever to come out of my mouth. It’s been the weirdest day today, but no I’m not sick I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He smiled at Trunks; it was weak like he felt. 

Every word that Goten spoke was like nothing else he’d ever heard, but when that moan came out of him his body was not shivering anymore but rather tingling. Everywhere. Starting from his spine. “Chibi, what is happening here? First my dad and his crazy Saiyan crap that he decided 21 years later to tell me/us. Your making weird noises when I touch you, and I find to be the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life. Add on my weird new tingle in my spine …" Goten eyes went wide as Trunks was spilling all the days information out as if it was common knowledge. “ mating rituals and heat cycles, so do you have any idea who he thinks our mates are? He was saying like he knew and didn’t want to intrude.” 

Goten looked at him, blushed hard and realized he was afraid all day for nothing. He replayed all of Vegeta’s word and it hit him, “ Trunks, he was talking about us! Be honest today what were you doing or what were you thinking about?” Goten knew Trunks was a genius but sometimes he could be dense. However, once he saw the light in Trunks eyes go on Goten got closer to him and he could feel the heat that was around his body, “today I call my parents and we agreed that I could spend my birthday (alone) with you.” Goten’s breathing was starting to match Trunks, they were an inch apart with Goten’s hand on Trunks face. “Then I got him a sudden shiver that started at my spine and radiated out to my whole body.” Trunks took Goten’s left hand and placed it on his back, about mid-way. “I couldn’t control my Ki so I came here for a hot shower, I didn’t want to alert my father or the Z fighters to a problem.” Gotens hand was moving downwards towards his spine (which was driving him mad), while Trunks took a hold of Goten’s right hand. "All of a sudden my body became hot like it was on fire, then I had a flash of you.” Goten was breathing really heavy now, he was so close to Trunks that he could also taste his breath, Trunks took a hold of the other hand and drew it down to his lap where his erection was still tenting his Gi. Trunks started whispering “ Chibi, I have been dreaming about you for the last few weeks, we have been doing a lot of different things. Today I think my body can no longer take it.” 

Goten stopped him this time, eye wide. “ Trunks, that'd ironic. I've been dreaming about you, in the most erotic ways! Here feel, I can’t get it to go away.” Trunks following his own lead found the tent that was in Gotens Gi, and as he did Goten’s hand finally made contact with his spine. Goten’s eyes went a little wide when he felt a small nub there, and Trunks shuttered grabbing Goten’s face and embracing him in a passionate kiss. 

It was 10 mins before they broke for air, their bodies shaking in need and covered in sweat. “Trunks, you have a small nub growing in your spine I think this is the ‘tail’ spot. This might be what Vegeta was talking about, when he told us what he believed, maybe we are in heat our bodies are trying to mate. How do you feel about that?“ When he touched it he moaned out in pleasure. “Huh, I think your right.” Trunk went around the back of Goten's body and felt his spine in the same spot, Goten Shuttered, “You have the same tail spot here. Here you feel!“


	3. Chapter Three: Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Goten finally mate together.

After Trunks found Goten’s tail spot, circled back to his face and found something new in his eye; it was need / desire. Trunk being the leader he was took a hold of Goten's face and kissed him again but this time with love, admiration, and passion. Like a glass breaking he realized what he had been needing these last few weeks was, Goten. Trunks decided to take Goten to his room, so he grabbed his hand and pressed the other hand to the tail spot and watched Goten wither as he walked him backwards to the bedroom. 

Vegeta had been surrounded but Bulma, Chichi, and Goku who all wanted answers! Bulma made everyone coffee in the kitchen. “I don’t know why I'm here! You all should be talking to the boys, all I did was give them some information on what most likely was happening to them and what to expect. Then I left. I might also add they are adults and able to make decisions on their own, I made no attempts to get information out of them. If you want that you will need to give them time, if I’m right I would give them a few days" He got up and left laughing all the way down to the gravity room. 

Chichi was the first to ask what he was talking about, so Bulma filled her in on the conversation he had with her earlier; Chichi was a little bit shocked. “Why would he think that at all? My Goten is a good boy! “ Bulma responded back, “Chichi no one is saying differently, but think about it has Goten ever had a girlfriend? Had he even talked about anyone other than Trunks? I know that all Trunks doesn't talk about girls, he's not mentioned one only Goten! If this makes him happy then that’s good enough for me!” 

Goku was confused like always, but not for the same reasons everyone was thinking. He was himself lately wondering a few things too so with his goofy smile and his hand at the back of his head, “Okay so ….” He trailed off suddenly, then he blushed, “uh, never mind. Well if they are happy then its good enough for me too.” He stood and went to join Vegeta in the gravity room for training, as he really wanted nothing more to do with this part of the conversation either and oddly enjoyed Vegetas company lately. He would ponder this subject more later when no one else was around him. 

With just Bulma and Chichi left drinking there coffee’s in the kitchen Chichi had to admit, “Well I guess we should wait and speak to them. However, if this is what they both want and they make each other happy … “ She started laughing, getting Bulma’s attention. “I knew Trunks would get him into trouble one day.” Bulma saw that joke coming too. "Plus, I hate to ever admit when Vegeta's right, but they are adults. 

Once Trunks got Goten on the bed he stripped Goten completely naked, he made sure to get a good feel and view of everything. While this was not the first time, he had seen Goten naked this was the first time he was openly allowed to look and enjoy the sight. He did have to admit his body was beautify, why hasn’t he seen it like this before he wondered? He took a minute to look at his neck and remembered what his father said and struggled not to sink teeth in right away but he wanted to savor this time, oddly it felt like a moment that was a privilege for each Saiyan. So, Trunks sat Goten up and couldn’t help but to kiss him again god, did he ever want someone so much in all his life? Goten Reached over and started undressing Trunks, he wanted to show him the same treatment Trunks did to him. So, first he quickly switched place so he remove his shirt more easier once he did he saw the TAIL SPOT that looked so inviting. Goten grazed his finger over it and Trunks responded instantly, “Oh, Chibi!” It was the best sound that Goten ever heard, so he kept undressing Trunks until they were both sitting on the bed completely naked and kissing. 

Trunks laid them back down on the bed, facing each other he wrapped both his hands around Goten and pull his closer. Why was he was trembling? “Ten, what’s the matter?” They were both deep breathed, and intoxicated on the others scents. Goten pulled himself even closer to Trunks in order to try to get the trembling to stop that’s when both erections rubbed up against each other's unexpectedly, this caused the other moan “ oh, God!” Neither of them was holding back, Trunks rolled onto his back and pull Goten with him. Goten was taken by the sudden move but was not scared, he moved to a sitting position and started grinding into Trunks cause his to moan again, “Ten I really need to be inside you now but I don’t want to hurt you or push you. So maybe you should guide the control.” Goten had no sense of communication skills right now, all he knew was that he ached and Trunks was the one he needed. He also knew that they were both hard, so that was not an issue so he took a hold of Trunks fingers and guided them to his entrance, “Trunks, not much time. Warm me up quickly. Ha. I'm aching for you, please do it fast. AHHH” Goten was talking between grindings and kissing's, his verbal skills were very basic which explain to Trunks everything he needed to know. 

So as Trunks fingers got to the entrance and he was circling the outside of the tight muscled area he noticed something, “Chibi, your already soaked here... i don't think" Which was all Goten needed to hear, he didn't wait for Trunks to finish his sentence. Goten moved Trunks's hand and then he slammed himself down onto Trunks and brought Trunks face to his neck, then instinct took over. Trunks K9’s was already latched into Goten's neck, Trunks pushed deeper into Goten and felt his prostate. “Oh.. god .. yes.. Trunks, yes” Once Trunks instincts knew his half of the mating process was completed he licked the wound closed. The look on Goten’s face was of pure joy and lust, each time Trunks moved his hips up Goten shuddered, “oh yes,yes” but he needed more contact, so Goten took a hold of Trunks and pulled him up to a sitting position. This made it easier for him to wrap his arms around Trunks, he guided Trunks hand to his tail spot and place his head on Trunks shoulder so he would hear the pleasure in his voice, “… I’m not going to last …" This change in Goten’s voice, and position excited Trunks, “Chibi, ahh don’t try .. we can do it together” and as if they were one body together they screamed, “Ahh”. Trunks spilled inside Goten, while Goten spilled onto Trunks. 

They were done, Goten couldn’t believe what just happened. It was the best feeling in the world and after almost 12 hours his erection was not hard anymore, it wasn’t gone but it wasn’t like a steel rod either. His heart felt … complete and he could feel the love that they felt for each other. Once they were cleaned up, they both laid down on the couch wrapped up in each other like personal body pillow. However, they knew it wasn’t over yet Goten still had to mate with Trunks and mark him but they were so tired. Trunks looked over at Goten his eye’s sparkling he could tell he was happy to just be laying there with Trunks, “So we can self - lubricate? That’s interesting! Come closer” he rolled Goten over and pulled him flesh to his body, breathing in Goten's scent right beside the new mate mark he just made. He felt at ease when he did this like the world was safe. “Ten, I want to just lay here for a while? “ Goten smile, of all the things that just happened today to find interesting of course he would find the SELF-LUBRICATING most interesting of it all. However, that thought quickly faded when he was pulled into Trunks and he felt himself drift off. Trunk felt Goten’s body go lump and he knew he was asleep, he wasn’t sure if it was the feeling of content, the smelling of the mark, or just being with Goten finally but he drifted next. 

He was shivering again; he was alone and in the cold! Did no one love him enough to stay by his side? Where was his mate? He was sweating! The world was turning so fast. Trunk ran as fast as he can but the faster he ran the longer the hallway became. Would he die like this? He started screaming “Ten, Ten where are you. Where is my Goten.” 

Goten was awoken to screaming, it was painful the bed was soaked and so was he. He was still in Trunks arms, but it was Trunks that was screaming and he was in pain. So Goten grabbed his face to wake him, “Hey, Trunks! What’s the matter? Trunks … Come back to me, I’m here right beside you! I can hear you, and I didn’t leave, I love you. “ Goten was still holding his face kissing his cheeks but, he was so deep it took a bit but he finally came to, and he was not alone. Rather the opposite, his Goten was right there stroking and kissing his face and … what did he say? “Ten, did you say you love me?“ Goten was so happy to see he was back from his deep sleep, instead of answering him he got on top of him and started to kiss him. He wasn’t sure why Trunks felt alone in his sleep but yes, he loves him and was going to show him. Moving downwards licking his neck (trying hard not to bit, at least not yet), then he found his nipples. He placed one in his mouth, the other found its way between his two fingers and he slowly rotated it, “ Chibi … oh …Chibi" Goten had to hurry before Trunks was too far gone like he was earlier. He licked his way down the stomach and found Trunks tip, it was already dripping with pre-cum. Goten licked it all up and it tasted … sweet! Then he took the whole thing into his mouth, Trunks was making the most delicious noises, “ Chibi, I want you so badly, either let me inside you or flip me over … please! ” Goten noticed he was panting and hard as steel, and it sounded desperate so he came back up and took Trunks in for a deep kiss. Trunk could taste himself on Gotens tongue and that made him want Goten even more, “Hmm my Goten, you are so many things and more. hmmm … I love you too!” 

That was all it took, Goten flipped Trunks over onto him knees, and came behind him with his fingers. One finger found the TAIL SPOT the other finger found his entrance, just like Goten was before completely soaked and waiting for Goten, “ Guess What Trunks?” Goten saw that the entrance looked inviting, he wanted a taste, With his tongue he teased his wet entrance, and getting loud noises from Trunks at this point. “HHH What Ten? Oh, hmmm ah!!!!!” Goten wasn’t interested in the conversation any longer, so he stuck is tongue deeper into Trunks for extra pleasure only, when he didn’t think he could take anymore Goten came up behind him lined up and slammed into him. This got the best reaction from Trunks; he was shaking from the pleasure that Goten was causing him, Trunks almost collapsed. Goten knew what he was looking for, he moved around and … “ Chibi, what … oh my .. god!!!” He knew he got it perfectly, so he placed one of his hands-on Trucks back and the other he wrapped around the front and grabbed his erection. As if in sync he moved himself against the prostate and both hands together, Trucks was almost screaming with pressure. Goten knew it was time now so he lifted him up and bit into his neck with his K9 teeth, once it was done his instincts took over Goten then licked the wound closed as they both came together. 

The mating process was completed now, they were both no longer hard and finally their bodies could rest. Goten rolled off, he was breathing really heavy so Trunks grabbed him and laid Gotwn head on his chest to calm down. Neither of them knew what was to come but neither of them really cared, they had each other and they were at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: later you will find out why they can self-lubricate.


	4. Chapter Four: Forever means Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Goten are mated, in most custom's a mate is a partner. Trunks wants to make sure his make is viewed the same in ever custom and has a secret planned. It's also time for sharing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new parts of the mating relationship here, if following closely all conversations "with" around them is out loud spoken for anyone to hear.
> 
> The internal bond creates a new way of spoken conversations, the difference will 'be' around them for only each other to hear.
> 
> All CAPTIAL words are general quotation not scream

Chichi was getting worried, she hadn’t heard from her son yet. Was he ok? Goku could feel the worry coming off her in waves. “Chichi, he doesn’t know we know, yet right? So, the last thing he told us was that he was spending the night hanging out with Trunks! Stop worrying so much. He smart and if something went wrong, I would sense it.” She knew he was right, and went back to cooking his breakfast. Lately, they didn't talk much together except when it came to their family. 

Goten was the first to wake up, which was strange for the him since Goten is usually the last one up and hardest person to get out of any bed. Trunks looks so peaceful he decided to leave him be and have a shower they had been so exhausted last night afterwards that they fell asleep and stayed asleep all night wrapped in each other's arms. He was surprised though, this was the first peaceful sleep he's had in months which goes a long way to proving that his body was screaming for Trunks. After Trunks was awake too they could decide what to do for his birthday. It was no secret that the Brief’s wanted for nothing. The capsule Corp. Was owned by Bulmas father, then he passed down most of the company to her when he retired. Bulma would one day do the same with Truck, so the way they lived was definitely not the same as Goten. The bathroom looked like a luxury one you would find at one of the most expensive hotels, one with all the bells and whistles. The shower (that was big enough to hold Goten's whole family) was separate from the tub and had tons of jets. Goten got in and turn on the water, it was like a dream the water felt like silk and he must have been too focused on his shower because all of a sudden hand came around him with a body to follow. Trunks fit behind him so well, like he was made to be there he placed his face into Goten's neck arch and got swept away but the scent of there mating mark and as well as feeling around Goten Intimate morning parts, “MMM morning Ten, I opened my eyes and found you missing. Strangely, it felt like half of me was missing!” His hands moved lower so that they could hold Goten’s rapidly growing parts and as soon as he touched it; Goten had went from soft to aroused and dripping. Trunk was swaying Gotens body, and they were both instantly drunk on each other again. ‘God I love how you feel in my hands’. Goten turned around quickly, “What did you just say?” Trunks was shocked now too, he never said anything at all, “I thought that!” 

This opened up something completely new for them, they could hear each other’s thoughts, weird because dad never mentioned it to be part of the mating bond. Maybe, now were ‘Mated in our own way!’. With that last thought that they both thought at the same time, Trunks grabbed Goten and drew him closely to him body and kissed him hard. This moment made Goten feel so loved, so cherished he felt the whole world slip away. He just left Trunks guide them as he always did in the past, when they withdrew from each other they were panting and trying to catch their breath. They decided that a shower would be good, “Ten, maybe we should clean up and attempt to speak to our families you know make a strategy, afterwards we can play all night!” He winked after that, sending the deepest of thrills down Goten's spine. However, smiling he know all to well about Trunks and his PLANS somehow always got them into trouble! 

Life had been busy for the two of them, other than the bed (for obvious reasons) Goten hadn’t seen much of Trunks private wing of the Capsule Corp. ‘Hm wonder how big this place really is?’ Trunks smirked, this new ability to hear each other's thoughts was going to come in handy for more than one reason. So Trunks took Goten's thought and used it as the opening was waiting for. “Chibi, you should really know your home before your move in, don’t you think?” Trunks winks again and he drew Goten into his arms, Goten could believe how his simple WINKS were causing his Ki to flutter around, but Trunks liked it. Goten shot him a look of complete confusion and a small feeling of worry which didn’t escape Trunks. Trunks turned to face him and drew they hands together while looking deep into Gotens eyes, “Ten, I can’t be without you now not for one day not for one night! Where ever you go I go. I can feel your happiness and your concern too however, I promise to I’ll protect you until my heart stops beating!” Goten gasped at this not because he was scared or because he felt that Trunks was feeding him a line, he knew the words were true but he just never thought, he’d hoped, but he never thought he’d find this feeling and above all that it was from his best friend. Then a thought popped, one that made him smile slyly ‘sounds like a wedding vow!’ 

A wedding vow he hadn’t thought of it like that he just assumed they were married after last night so,he made sure tuck that though away for later and he smiled back at his new mate as the took him to the kitchen for breakfast. He had programmed the bots (a great early birthday present from mom) to get it ready for them a breakfast fit for a Saiyan. They sat down and it was just like always Trunks and Goten eating like they never saw food before, talking about nothing in particular but easily each one knowing the other so well. Halfway through Goten spoke up, “ so Mr. Super-Saiyan what do you want for your birthday? It’s a big one 21!” Goten could tell he was thinking about so that made him happy, though he knew that the Brief’s has everything so what could get him that he didn’t already have. “How about a life, full of happiness today?” Goten could feel something radiating off Trunks, but what was it? 

Bulma was up early, she had tied up all her meeting by 10:00 am at the office and decided to spend the rest of the day working remotely from home in her lab. Going over all her data of Saiyan’s she thought that maybe it was time to do some work ups on all her family and friends with Saiyan DNA. Vegata was standing at the doorway, and clearly, she hasn’t noticed him yet. So he made himself known, “ mm I’ll assume the boy is still cooped up in his wing?” Vegeta still knew all her expressions so when she looked up at him, he knew she was deeply concerned. “Women, what's the problem? Is it Trunk your worried about?” She sat down at her computer as he walked in, “Why aren’t you? “ His face a little sour now, “ why should I be concerned, on our home planet this was a natural course of maturing. You humans have things so ass backwards! In this case a Saiyan cannot deny any feelings they are forced to let them take their natural course. If I am correct, Trunks and Goten have been in love for years but by Earths standards because they are men it is FROWNED upon. In Saiyan standards if the MATING PROCESS has been started with a chosen mate, no matter their gender, race, or class no challenge is made. It’s easier. For me Bulma even if they didn’t go the MATING way as long as they are true to themselves, I am proud!” She was smiling now, to hear him speak like this warmed her heart so, she stood up and gave him a hug and continued out the room leaving no more said. She knew that if she had made a bigger deal about his speech then he would have been embarrassed and she did not want that, Vegeta rarely opened up so to hear him speak this way was joyous. Vegeta watched her walk towards her bedroom, grunted at himself but smiled too he would never fell bad for speaking his mind and went off to the gravity room for more training. 

Together Trunks and Goten cleaned up their breakfast mess while the bots could have done it, it was a far nicer way to spend time while figuring out the kitchen ( for Goten ) and put together a plan for the day and for speaking to their families. “Trunks, you need to see you parents at least once today it’s your Birthday and I’m sure Bulma will have some motherly hugging and crying to do over that fact.” Trunks nodded, he went to the drawer he used for junk and handed Goten a capsule, “good plan my love and while I do that you can speak to your parents at the same time.” That did it Goten's mood immediately shifted, “Oh god, Chichi!” Trunks felt his fear and then heard it loud and clear, he reach over to Goten, drew him into a deep hug with his hand deeply in his hair ( Trunks learned when they were kids that Goten immediately calmed with this move ) to re-assure him, “ Chibi it’s gonna be okay! Your parents love you but it’s time to move on, who better then someone they already know. Plus knowing Vegeta as well as I do, I'll bet his little speech to us didn’t start with us or end with us” Goten was calmer now, he grabbed Trunks but the nape of him neck and looked deeply into his eyes “ Trunks, I love you don’t worry about me.” Trunks completed the action and pulled him deep into a kiss, placing his other hand onto Goten heart and thought loud enough for him to hear, 'I just hope I can make it all day without you! Although, if you need extra support just reach out this way to me and I'll be right there for you.' Goten lingered in this position a little longer than necessary, he loved to be close to Trunks but more than that if he had to go all day then he need Trunks scent and his hands to around him a little longer. However, even though this part of there day was necessary for Goten to move out of his parents home and into their home; Trunks had another reason for sending Goten on a longer lonely mission. He had to make sure he kept Goten unaware that he was hiding his thoughts for a while, it would be worth it later. 

Goten was flying home when Gohan caught up to him mid-way. “Hey little brother on your way home?” Goten was happy to see a friendly face, for the last 20 minutes he had been going over all the different ways his meeting with Chichi could go wrong. “Oh hey Gohan! How’s Videl and Little Pan doing? Yes I'm going to see Mom are you heading there too?” Gohan could see a weird marking on his brother, and smirked he’s got himself a little girlfriend mom will be please! “ Yeah bro, Dad asked me to stop in today to spar for a bit I guess Vegeta is in one of his mood. You know the deal. Pan is getting so big and strong like any little Saiyan, so naturally Videl is a little freaked! “ Goten was immediately relieved, so they raced to their family home on Mt. Pauzo. 

Once they were close to their family home, Goku was already outside doing push-ups awaiting Gohan’s arrival and Chichi was tending to the laundry on the line. Goku immediately spotted his sons Ki’s approaching and alerted his wife. By the time the boys were in sight their parents were standing together waving their approach, “Hi my boys, it’s so good to see you!” Came from a very excited Chichi, what Gohan didn’t know was he was the only one that was not in the loop over the new mating event that was in process between Goten and Trunks. So Chichi took her family inside for Tea, and cake. Goten immediately started to speak, “Mom, dad we need to talk seriously and its best to just get it all out right now.” As soon as he said it Goten family were all looking at him, but Goten now realized his fear earlier was silly. “Mom/Dad/Gohan, I’m not sure how much you know or if Vegeta has spoken to you yet but …" He was immediately cut off by Chichi. “Sweetie, yes Vegeta told us. Tell me something though before we go any further will you?" Goten nodded, so she condinued, “are you happy? Is this what you want?” Gohan was looking to each of the Son members one at a time trying hard to figure out what exactly he was missing however, he didn’t interrupt. Goten wanted his mother to feel like he took his time to answer even though he had the answer immediately, “Mom; I love him, we are in love.” He also made sure that his and Trunks’ mental connection was wide open when he said this. He felt Trunks happiness all the way from west City, 'Chibi, I love you more!'

Gohan was really flabbergasted! He had assumed that the HICKEY Goten had was from some new girlfriend, however his baby brother just said he what? IS he the only one that was unsure of what's going on? All the sons saw his confusion and Goten decided to open up, “Gohan your still confused. Yesterday something weird happened between Trunks and me, Vegeta saw it for what it was. Apparently some Saiyan (mostly Full bloods) go through a heat cycle that helps them mate. We didn’t realize that we were harboring feelings for one another and frankly since we are both males it’s harder to talk about.” Goten paused to see if Chichi was going to freak out, or if Gohan was grossed out. He was surprised that none of this was happening so he continued. “So, I was just about to enter Trunks wing when Vegeta cornered us, he told us the process all the while making it known that he had no judgments and that we didn’t need to tell him a thing he just wanted his to be aware of what was happening to us. Once we started talking it was very clear and the rest is history. Mom this is where I’m telling you that today I came home with this.” First, he showed her the mate marking then the capsule. 

Chichi looked around and got up from the table, she walked over to Goten and pulled him to a standing position and gave him a warm hug. “Sweetheart, today you showed me how much of a man you are. You came home, explained and took charge, there is nothing left for us to teach you. Please know we are always behind you no matter where your choices in life take you. I also expect visits and phone calls!” The whole family was surprised, where was the screaming vixion? No one made a comment to her, it was nice to see Goten accepted. He went up to pack his childhood room, Gohan watched him go and since Gohan was the one that raised him in the fatherly sense for the first 6 years while Goku was dead he wanted and felt he should go up and help as well as clear the air a bit. He rose from the table, “Hey dad, do mind postpone for a bit? I want to talk to Goten.” Goku Smile, “sure son. Whatever you want!” 

Gohan found Goten stacking things on his bed when he went in, “hey little brother, want some help?” Goten handed him a bunch of stuff as a silent yes please. They were making good time together, Gohan was trying to find the right words, “why didn’t you tell me anything before now Goten? Maybe I could have talked you through it or made the process easier, I mean I noticed lately you weren’t yourself but …" Goten placed his hands on his shoulders, “ Gohan, honestly had I had known the first person I would have gone to would have been you. Promise! As it was, I knew I was having thoughts and dreams but I couldn’t put them together you know.” Gohan smiled and nodded. Goten was a lot like their father he had no malicious bone in his body so Gohan knew his words were true and they went back to packing, in between they did brotherly goofing around like they used to do when they were younger like wrestle and roughhouse with one another. 

Trunks waited until he felt Goten was far enough away and then walked into his mother’s lab, she had her face so far into whatever slide was on her microscope that she was analyzing that she never heard him until Bulla squealed “Yeah, Trunks! Happy happy Birthday!!” He laughed; she was always so excited when he came around. Bulma immediately abandoned her work and came up beside him. “Happy birthday my son! I’m glad that you can in to see us, we thought maybe we might not get to see you today.” She hugged him so tight, he was building up to speak to her. “Mother actually my birthday is not why I am here. Where is father?” As soon as he said it, he felt his father's approach, “can we go into the living room and speak?” They all made their way to the family room and sat down, Bulla was still young so she was playing with some toys while the adults all spoke, “let’s skip the small stuff since I know dad has already told you mom the basics of yesterday evening, and dad while you didn’t want a confirmation I'm fairly sure you knew what was happening yesterday at my wing when you showed up.” Trunks paused to make sure they were all on the same page, then he showed them his mate mark as to confirm all the stories. “So, here’s the thing Goten is gone home to get his belongings as I do not wish to be separated from him any further and in fact so far this much separating is feeling like mere torture.” He paused as he saw his parents faces, he realized that he had actually said that one out loud. 

Vegeta spoke up, “son, your clearly mated and have accepted that mating. So, as far I see it, it looks like you're doing what is right for you! What is it that you need from us?” Trunks nodded “Yes, father thank you for coming to us it made this easier and much clearer.” Bulma launched herself at him, sobbing and hugging him so tight Vegeta was irritated, “Women, get a hold of yourself! He’s not a child and he’s attempting to speak to us how do you expect him to do that with you leeched onto him?” Bulma detached, but gave him a hard look not impressed with his chosen words or ton of voice. “I can also hear his thoughts? Is that normal?” Vegeta was thinking and he was stumped, “son this is not a normal part of the MATING PROCESS as i know it.” Bulma now spoke up, “Vegeta, what about Gotenks? Maybe because they fused into one being, the mating could have brought all parts of them! Gotenks is parts of each boy, this could have opened up a whole new part of the bond for them.” It was like a duh moment, of course when he and Goten fuse they each have thoughts and ideas and Gotenks can hear them all. So, he moved on since he really wanted to get this done while Goten was out. “Okay guys thanks. Now, the real reason I bring it up is because, I told Goten just how much I loved him and he commented back that it sounded like a wedding vow in his head I don't think he knows it was a broadcast thought though. I believe he wished to have a wedding, so ..” Vegeta acknowledged his train of thought, “son, that’s good. He had a need and now you wish to fulfill it. That’s a very important part of a good mate often times on planet Vegeta many mates felt that their needs outweighed their mates and so it went ignore.” This comment made Trunks irritated, however that would never be the case with his Goten he would make certain of that. “Mother, Father I have no interest in living without him. Our bond will be equal! I want to marry him just as much, so Mother I’m going to pick out a ring and propose to him tonight, will you help me get it together before he comes home?” 

She was so proud of him; they were walking down the streets of West City when she just looked at him and thought back upon his life and how much of a man he is now. What mother wouldn’t be prouder to help their child put together a proposal that dreams were made of. Of course, it helps that money is no object for the Brief's. In a short amount of time they put together Goten’s favorite meal (to be catered, and delivered), they got oils / candles, and flowers. They wanted to get all the tedious and easy stuff out of the way, so that they didn’t have to rush at the Jewelers. After two hours Trunks had everything he needed and sent his mother way home, he checked in with Goten to see what timing he still has left, 'My Goten, how are things going?' Goten briefly thought back, 'Hey Trunks, you sounds lonely! Gohan Has been helping me I’m almost done and then on my way say 45 minutes till I'm home. Wow, weird to think we will be together from now on.' Trunks just smiles, 45 minutes he had to get moving and make sure he kept the communication fairly closed. 'Yes, I miss you but we needed to get these things settle so we can move on to FOREVER!' HE ended his thought there and got moving.


	5. Chapter Five: To have and to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Trunks and Goten are getting married. The proposal, the wedding, and all the family will take part here.

Since he knew a rough timing for Goten Trunks got to work on his little plan, making sure to their link was closed so that it remained a surprise for Goten as soon as he entered the home. Their home was big, with three bedrooms and three bathrooms; the master bathroom had the shower that Goten had admired earlier that morning but it also had a large jet tub that Trunks set up for later. Goten was a sucker so scents and oils that made him feel relaxed, so he poured he set up the relax jet tub and turned on the water for continuous heat, he placed Gotens favorite scented (lilly) oils in the water for later. As a final touch he spread red roses over the top of the water and made a path of rose from the the bathroom to the bed, from the bed to the living room and from the living room to the from door. He looked at the end product there, "hmm, I'd say yes!" and smirked at his sly comment to himself. Next, he set up 150 candles all over the house in a path along the rose peddles, again the candles were Gotens favorite Lilly scent . Finally, Gotens dinner arrived (right on time) of course both he and Bulma threatened the catering company that if late or wrong they would be out of business. Trunks was so pleased; everything was working out just as he’d planned. Bulma called in to make sure he was okay, “Hi Sweetie, need any help? I can pop in and …“ Trunks stopped, “Mother, I love you but no. Thank you so much for today I will call you tomorrow ! “ Trunks smirked when he heard Vegeta giving Bulma trouble for the call, she couldn't help herself. The last thing he did was set the table and checked over everything. He was so happy this was perfect, he lowered the lights and set some music as Goten walked in. 

“Trunks, Mom says hi and …" Goten stopped talking right away, he was looking around at their home and was stunned beyond words. He could see the roses all over, the candles, and what was it he could smell, 'Smells like.' Trunks was in front of him now, “Chibi, it’s lilly’s!” Goten was kissing him so fast, so deep, and with so much passion it took Trunks breath away. He reached down his back, and continued to kiss him down his face until he was again breathing in his mate mark. “Good god Ten, never go away for the day again!” They both got a good chuckle, but Trunks had to keep his passion in check a little while longer but he forgot the mental connection 'God, you’re the most beautiful thing in world to me.' So, Goten knew at this point Trunks was up to something, he made sure that he was ready for whatever it was. He took off his boots, and coat. Then he took Trunks hand and looked him in the eye’s, “Trunks, what’s up? Are we celebrating or something?” 

Goten allowed Trunks to lead him to the dining room, he could see all the work Trunks had done. His favorite meal was catered in, there was his scotch that they liked to share already poured, and he really could tell by the rest of the house but there were a lot of candles lite following a path of roses. Gotens heart of filled with joy, “Trunks, what’s all this for?” Trunks smiled at him, he took his face into his hands and looked deep into his eyes, “Chibi, I did this all for you! I love you so much, and wanted to do something nice for you. I know you hate material things, so I did something that I know you like better; to make memories!” They kissed slowly for a moment, and a tear rolled down Goten's face he was very touched by all that Trunks had just done and by the words he had chosen to say. 

So, they sat to eat both boys sharing their day (Trunks choose to share specific parts of his day as to not give anything away) and the adventures that transpired. When Trunks felt it was time, he placed the box on the table in front of Goten he took his hand, “Ten, I don’t know if you realized it but I heard your comment today about wedding vows. I know that we are mated in Saiyan traditions but ever since we opened up this path yesterday, I just feel like everything for the last two years that I have been trying to make sense of finally does. I’m not interested in living without you another day or minute, with you be my husband?” The more Trunks was talking the more tears were falling, Goten knew he had to wait on the question but he wanted to say yes from the minute he saw the ring. “Oh Trunks, of course I will!” With the ring still in the box, Trunks took it out of its case and it was silver with a single diamond in the middle surrounded by dates. "The first was the day we met, the second was the day we mated, and the third is blank, for our wedding day”. After Goten got a look Trunks slipped in on his finger, he kissed it and pulled Goten onto his lap so fast kissing him and his hand was behind Goten nape, this move always sent chills down his back.

They were still at the table, Goten had a leg on each side of Trunks while they were kissing heavily and grinding against each other. They started taking their clothes off, first came the shirts, Goten got frustrated with the buttons on Trunks dress shirt so he just decided he didn’t need this one anymore and ripped it right off his body. However, the way he did that got Trunks excited! Such raw force was not typical for Goten. Once they were both free of the confines of the shirts, they were each able to map out the others upper half. The taut muscles, the way each other’s abs would dip when they moaned in pleasure. Trunks grabbed Goten hair and pulled his head to the side, he took his tongue and licked from the base of his neck to the bottom of his ear lobe, once he was at the ear he nibbled slightly. Goten was making the most unbelievable sounds he had ever heard, “OH.MY.GOD.TRUNKS.HMMMM.” He was grinding into Trunks a little harder after that move, Trunks knew he needed to get him to the bath. “Ten, Wrap your arms and legs around me. I’m taking us to the next part of our night.” Goten did as Trunks instructed, he was hard as steel and panting as Trunks carried him. Goten wasn’t aware he started projecting again, 'I need you inside me. You belong inside me always. I have been dreaming about you like this for years! God, I need you so badly.' Trunks ripped both of their remaining clothes off. That train of thought that came from Goten was enough to drive him wild. 

Trunks lowered Goten into the tub, he was determined to make this night last. Goten’s eyes were glossy with need and desire but he could make that work to his benefit. So, he got in with him and turned on the jets, slide himself behind Goten and started rubbing oils all over his body. “Chibi, I have wanted you for just as long. I love it when you forget that I can hear you too.” Goten would normally have been embarrassed by his thoughts but right now he was purring. So, Trunks took Gotens hand and pored oils into it, and spoke again, “Chibi, here now pump and I want to hear all the noise it causes you in your head! “ Again, Goten was so far gone otherwise he might have objected or been slightly too shy however, he brought his hand down to his very hard arousal took a hold of it and started to stroke. “God, Trunks it feels … mmm .. it … ooohhh... yes” Goten was so focused that he wasn’t noticing Trunks fingers slipping under him. He places too fingers inside and hooked up sharply, “Chibi, how do you feel? Please tell me! You're so hot this way!” Goten was panting, he brough his head onto Trunks shower, “INSIDE ME NOW!” Goten yelled, he was no longer able to wait and feared that he would cum if Trunks kept this up. So, Trunk withdrew his finger; lifted Goten's body and lowered him onto his hard desire. He was harder than their first time and hit every spot that Goten needed. Trunks moved his hand around Goten's body, found him starting to leak so Trunks hit the off / empty button on the tub and kept up the pace with this mate. They were both reaching their limit, when an a very pregnant Goten flashed before Trunks face this image was too much “Oh, Ten!” and he spilled over edge for at least a full minute. This triggered Goten's orgasm, Trunk felt it coming and he took hold of it and directed while Goten shook, “oohh, Trunks.” 

They were both happy, and they were both satisfied but Goten couldn’t explain why the thought and imagine of him bearing a child would make Trunks cum like that. Although, he really couldn’t care right now, he was just so at peace. When they were done Trunks had carried him out of the tub and made sure he was warm and safe, this was a totally new feeling for him. Even though Goten most certainly was one of the strong men in the world, being taken care of by Trunks made his feel so happy. Trunks got in behind him and whispered, “Tomorrow we make arrangements for the wedding! I wish to be married A.S.A.P, to start our lives, get some sleep now!” He pulled Goten close to him, wrapped his arms around them and listened to Goten fade into sleep it wasn’t long that he listened to Goten’s slow and peaceful sleep that he allowed himself the same fade. 

Goten was still asleep it was past 10:00 am, Trunks was already awake, showered and at the kitchen table when Goten wondered out of their room, “Morning”, came a very sleep and rough looking Goten. Trunks smirked remembering how Goten hated mornings, he handed him some coffee, breakfast, and let him come to on his own. Trunks was more then capable of waking up at a moment's notice whereas, Goten needed time. About 11am that morning they had already started plans, they were in the main house of Capsule corp, all the parents were gathered in the kitchen talking about what was next. Vegeta had only a few things he wanted to be brought in as the Saiyan Tradition, “boys, I'll have these prepared but I would like you to honor the Saiyan wedding garments. These will be Royal one for obvious reason, so they will be purple and have an em-bordered symbol for “house of Vegeta” on the right side. The side of the heart. It was what couples that mated wore on the Planet Vegeta when a marriage was commenced.” Both Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smile, they liked the idea of having part of their heritage in the wedding, “ Vegeta, I think that’s great! Our heritage should be supported through this process, I mean it is what brought us together after all.” Trunks agreed, Vegeta seemed very touched by their agreement he went to the fridge almost immediately. Goten shot a look right at Trunks and thought, 'I think we touched your dad, but shh don’t point it out.' Then he winked! 

Again, since money was no object putting together a wedding in a short time with all their wishes was no issue. They only wanted to be married, so most of the details were left up to their mother whereas, their fathers mostly trained. Goku wanted one part since Vegeta got to be honored, Goku suggested, “boys, I know most of this is your mothers putting it together. I just want to suggest that since you are both Saiyan, maybe Vegeta should do the ceremony since he is the Prince of Saiyan's and I would like to do the accepting as your witness being the other full Saiyan. I would appreciate it so much”, This one was easy, so Trunks did the honors, “Goku, that Is a great idea and further expands on Goten's thoughts earlier. We would be honored.” Both fathers had their say and left to train, Bulma had her assistant helping to put it together for them, Chichi and Bulma were so happy and excited to be planning their sons day together that they went crazy into planning mode. 

It took them about 2 weeks to put together an extravagant wedding, all the Z Warriors were invited as wells as all family and friends between them. The reception was catered B.B.Q buffet style to support a lot of hungry Saiyans, reporters showed up since the heir to the Capsule was getting married no one wanted to miss out. The ceremony was held at the compound of Capsule Corp, in the garden area where grandma’s Briefs keeps the most beautiful gardens. Inside the house the two families were separated getting ready. 

Goten, Goku, and Gohan were together in the wing he shared with Trunks, he was alone in his room getting out of the shower. His mother had already pressed his Saiyan wedding robe for him and hung it on the back of the bathroom door. He was so excited to be married after today, but Trunks would not tell him where the honeymoon was. As tradition he spent last night without Trunks and was a little un-easy, he was so used to his big strong arms around him, keeping him warm, touching him in all the right and god best places he loved so much … he stopped dead there. What was he doing, he was starting to get aroused? He had missed Trunks so much last night he sat down on the toilet and took some deep breaths. Trunks came to him in his head, 'Chibi, what’s wrong? I can feel your Ki fluttering, are you okay?' Goten smiled and thought back to him, 'It’s cheating if your spying you know! I’m fine I just got a little … umm how do you say it, excited!' Goten could hear Trunks laughing in his head, 'Ten, it's still a bit before the ceremony, show me what you were just thinking about?' Goten thought back, 'Trunks, it's not something I was thinking about it was a lot of things. I had missed you last night, you keep me safe, make me feel warm and loved. Then I was thinking how you know all the places I like to be touched, and I got really excited.' Trunks was just watching in awe; he knew how much he loved Goten but now he could feel how much Goten loved him back as well. 'Chibi, tonight I will do all those things and so much more I promise. Get ready my love, soon we will be husbands!' Goten came out to join his family, and they all finished getting ready. Chichi popped in to see how they were doing she was ready herself. “ Goten, you look so grown up...” She teared up and no one pressed her to finish. 

Back in the main house, Trunks and his family were getting ready. Bulma had already been ready for hours telling all the staff, and wedding crew what to do and where to do it. Trunks knew if anyone could pull it off it was her. Bulla was the flower girl and Pan wanted to carry the rings, they both had matching dresses and practicing which for Bulla was constantly picking up the flowers she tossed and re-tossing them. Vegeta and Trunks were both still getting ready, after Trunks spoke to Goten he was just sitting in the room he was using when his mother checked in on him (half dressed), “Sweetheart, what’s wrong your still not dressed? Are you having second thoughts because its ..” Trunks stood up quickly and stopped her. “NO! Mother it’s like the exact opposite, I just spoke to Goten and I never realized just how equally in love we are. He was lost last night and so was I, I kept looking in on him and I found him tossing and turning. He even cried out. I just never thought you know?” Bulma smiled, then she surprised him with a hug. “Honey, that’s exactly right then. Love is never wanting to live without the other, it’s comforting each other in the smallest of ways. You will both have a great life together, now finish up it’s almost time to start.” 

Both of them in their Royal robes, Trunks at the front of the alter. Vegeta in the middle to carry out the ceremony, he wore a traditional Saiyan battle armor. Chichi and Goku walked Goten down the ail with Gohan as best man to both. Vegeta started, “These two come together each half of another world, half Earth and half Saiyan. Together, after this union they will make a full being. Full Saiyan, Full Earthling, Full mates, and Full Husbands. Please, turn and hold your hands together. A mated bond is sacred, it is unbreakable. You vow to take care of the other no matter the enemy, you vow to respect the other as an equal no matter the obstacle, and you vow to be loyal no matter what conditions come your way. If this is so please say ‘I’. With hands held together they both repeated in union, ‘I’ and Vegeta was able to continue. “both of you have vows to repeat, Trunks you are the heir please repeat your vow first.” Trunks nodded to his father, then he held Goten's hand a little tighter afraid he may let go and started, “Goten, we have been best friends since the day you were born. Over time our bond grew, I have known our bond was different than others and I promise to protect you for the rest of my life and beyond. Being half Saiyan means you don’t belong to either world, but with you I know I always had a place. Ten, I love.” Goten’s heart was melting, and then Vegeta motioned towards him to start, “Trunks, all my life you were there. Together we always got up to no good, but no matter what we did you always protected me and I always trusted in you. When this started, I was afraid that our friendship would fall apart, now I see that I have more than a friend I have a mate. I will never have to share you with the world you're always going to be mine! Being Saiyan is scary, always something new and different that we never know about or understand now we can do it together. Now our common life means a common love and I will be with you until the end of time. I love you Trunks.” 

After their vows there were a lot of sniffles going in the back, most of them were from the Trunks and Gotens own mothers. Vegeta even had to keep himself together, so he kept the ceremony going, “Okay, witness do you agree with this union or have any objections?” Goku stepped forward, “I Goku born on Planet Vegeta, have no objections and approve of their Saiyan and Earth union.” When he was done, he gave a slight bow of the head and sat down. Vegeta continued. “Trunks, Goten I now pronounce you legal married and you may kiss your husband.” Trunks had been waiting the last 12 hours (and change) to do this. He took a hold of Goten's nape, drew him closely looked him in the eyes and kissed him. This was not any kiss, it was a kiss that proved to his mate just how much he loved him, just how much he missed him, and just how much passion he had for his new husband. Goten was swimming in the scents that were coming of Trunks now, and the kiss that he was being taking away by. They only broke apart when they heard their guests clapping in honor of Vegeta's pronouncement. “Please let me present to you Mr. And Mr. Brief’s!” Goten was happy at this moment that the wedding robes were robes and not suites, otherwise his fully aroused desire would be out in the open for everyone to view. Trunks smirks, he heard that thought too.


	6. Chapter Six: The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks takes his new husband away on their honeymoon to cherish him, but what surprised "pop" up during there get away and what does it mean for them?

The guests had a great time after the ceremony, and thankfully Bulma (ever the party Queen) was able to get the newlyweds going with the guests seeing them on their way to their honeymoon. The boys weren’t interested in food or dancing or any of that, of which Vegeta told her so when she was planning it with ChiChi. So, as her gift to them a new “just married jet” was outside the compound a half hour later, with all their things; packed (by Trunks) and loaded into the jet. They were saying good bye Chichi was tightly hugging Goten; “Please son take care of yourself” while Goku was reminding her (under his breath) that he was in fact a Super-Saiyan, and could manage to take care of himself. Bulma wasn’t much better, of course Vegeta's comments most definitely we loud enough to be heard through a hoard. Finally, they we off. The only information that was given to Goten was that they would be arriving in one-hour. One of the things Trunks loved about Goten was his carefree spirit, this he had inherited from his father. Looking out all the windows during the flight Trunks could tell that he was trying his hardest to guess their destination. Leaning towards Goten he took his hand, “There, Chibi!” as he was pointing to a secluded Island, was a small ‘Capsulizable home’ and it was the only one on the Island. Trunks took his hand and pull Goten closer, “I had this made for us, it’s our home when we ever decide to leave the Capsule. For now, it’s our honeymoon destination. Where we are free to do as we please, alone with no eye’s or ears, the Island belongs to our family.” Goten was amazed, Trunks pulled off so much, from the secret proposal, to the wedding presents. He couldn’t wait. 

Once they landed Goten still being almost childlike ran around looking over the Island first, then he went inside to do the same there; Trunks laughed at his husbands' spirit. “Chibi, come here and kiss me now please! Since our kiss at the wedding I have been having a hard time containing myself.” Goten laughed at him, “Oh my god, me too, it's like once they pronounced us everything was completely different.” Goten came to Trunks and did as he wished, they were kissing immediately, however they both needed more. Trunks took his husband to the bedroom and they each took off they other's robe, then sat down on the bed. Goten crawled up onto Trunks’ lap, continuously deepening his kiss and moaned into Trunks mouth, he had wanted him so badly. With one hand keeping Goten balanced Trunks using his other free hand grabbed a hold of both their boxers at the rims and ripped them right off, he did it with such a force that there were only scraps of fabric left scattered on the floor. This made Goten shiver, causing their arousal's to rub together, “Chibi, you feel that? God it's like ..oh god it’s, it’s” it was almost too much pleasure for Trunks to describe, so Goten finished, “magnified! Hmm Trunks keep kissing me!” Slowly, Goten pushed Trunks down so he was flat and Trunks was massaging Goten’s mouth with his tongue as he continued to moan. With Trunks firmly on his back now allowed Goten to straddle his husband properly and more firmly while they were kissing. Soon, Goten grabbed both their erections together and stroked them slowly, Trunks was lost so Goten thought this was the best time to try his mental connection out, he slowed his actions down then broadcasted and image straight to Trunks of Goten heavily pregnant. He really wanted to see what would happen and why? Trunks shot open his eyes and stopped moving, Goten could feel that he was trying to calm down so he probed him further, 'what is it about this sight that is driving you wild my love?' Goten moved down him, seeing his arousal leaking heavily now Goten stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up all the mess that Trunks left. So, he went further with the question using his mind and a mental picture. 'What do you want Trunks Is it this?' Again, he showed him the same picture only Goten was bent over with Trunks plunging deep into him. Trunks was having a hard time controlling himself, Goten could really tell he thought at him once more this time he took all of Trunks into his mouth and was slowly sucking him; 'Tell me about your fantasy Dear Husband, maybe I'll do it!' That was all it took, Trunks was cumming right down Goten’s throat and at that moment he yelled, “I WANT YOU TO BEAR CHILDREN, CHIBI!” Goten was fairly pleased with himself, he swallowed all that Trunks had to offer and licked the side of his mouth for the extra effect while smiling. 

Goten wiped his face one last time, and came back up to see Trunks who looked like the definition of bliss. Goten was so in love with this man, and would have given him anything that he had if he asked for it; if Trunks would have told him this was his desire out right Goten would have had to admit that he too wanted to have a baby. More so, he wanted to be the one to carry it. Now that his heart was beating normally and he was breathing a steady pace again Trunks sat up at the edge of their bed, he looked Goten in the eye's, “Ten, that was so..so..hot! That image of you, where did it even come from?” Goten smiled, he realized now that it was Trunks's turn to be caught and he clearly never knew he was projecting to Goten secretly that night, “Trunks, our first night umm together right before you finished that’s what you were thinking. It was broadcasted straight to me it's also what pushed you over the edge that night!” Trunks thought, blushed and then smiled, while the wedding idea was kind of Goten’s secret desire projected, Trunks sot it out in order to fulfill his mates need and desire. However, now Goten has seen his projected need of a child and is attempting to carry it out or at least get him to admit it in order to one day fulfill it; “You’re amazing.” Trunks was still watching Goten, as such he was still propped up on his knees and dripping, Trunks wanted him to feel the same as he did at this very moment, so he wrapped his hand around his back and massaged his TAIL SPOT. This got Goten worked up, “oh, hmm.” Once he felt he was good, he moved his hand lower, with Goten on his knees Trunks had great access and ever so gently made circles on his entrance. Just as always Goten was wet, ready and moaning louder. His moans always got to Trunks, so he pulled Goten up in front of him, bent him over and decided that he would open him up a little with his tongue more for pleasure that readiness. Goten was moving into Trunks ministrations as they were coming, “God, Trunks please stop teasing me! Ah..” 

Watching, feeling, and tasting Goten got Trunks hard again with Goten still bent over and in an unbelievable position he entered him, hard! Goten screamed with pleasure, “TRUNKS, GOD AGAIN!” Trunks really like this angle, they were at the edge of them bed so he pull Goten will him to a sitting position he wanted to get a new experience this time. Goten started to protest a little, he wanted more of the hard action he just got but Trunks wanted to touch him all over and felt this was the best way, with Goten making so many LOUD and delicious noises he used his mind to give instructions, 'my sweet Ten, Slow down I will take care of you. Now ride me and let me touch you as I do.' Goten immediately did as instructed, 'that’s it Chibi, feel all I have to offer you. Now lean your head back onto my shoulder so I can smell you while I touch.' They were both riding out the joy slowly, with each roll of Goten's hips Trunks ran his hands over a different part of him body. They were both moaning. Goten needed more contact, he took Trunks hand and brought it to his arousal, “touch me here”. So, he did but it could last forever they were both on the edge when Trunks started pumping faster and Goten wanted him to know where he was, “Trunks, aha aha aha NOW!” With that they both came. Goten’s head was swimming after that, this was a very different sexual experience it felt incredible with his head still on Trunks he felt a completed new sensation he really could explain at the moment so he closed his eyes and sleep snatched him quickly. 

Trunks smiled as he felt Goten's whole body go limp, he knew he was asleep, “sleep my love," running his hands through Goten's hair generally relaxes his body sitting the same spot as they were when they climaxed a few minutes ago, "we have forever to be together.” Knowing Goten was out cold Trunks picked him up and placed him in the bed properly to sleep better although, he could stay like that forever but he tucked Goten in and went to shower. While in there he was remembering the last few months, they felt like a dream; this new life, his new life was so much more than he could ever have imagined. 

Goten was still asleep when Trunks got out of the shower, he walked past him and gave him a kiss on the head making sure he was still okay. Goten slightly opened his eye’s but not very wide, “mmm, Trunks where are we? What’s going on?” That statement seemed weird to him but Trunks thought the day had been long, and so had their intimacy, “shh Ten, we are in our vacation home. Sleep you look exhausted. You must be hungry I’ll make you some food for when your up to it.” Afterwards he kissed Goten and pushed out some loving vibes towards him, it wasn’t long before he was back asleep in their bed. Trunks closed their bedroom door and went to the kitchen; he programmed the kitchen bots to make a feast for his Goten he had never seen him so weak before. Come to think of it, Trunks decided maybe he should search his Ki just to be safe. Super-Saiyans hardly ever got sick, when they did it was generally very bad. What if he was sick? What if Trunks tired him out or … he searched and found it to be a little weird it was weakened but not horribly maybe it was just plain exhaustion. If Trunks wasn’t so pumped up from the day he might be exhausted too, right now he was just so. so happy. 

Trunks wanted him to sleep so he kept his food warm until he woke on his own however, he must have dosed off on the porch it was a beautify night Trunks was drinking scotch and reading the news when he heard thoughts coming in all directions, 'Trunks, where are you? Oh I don’t feel so good!' After that last though Trunks ran towards the bedroom and found Goten with his head deep in the toilet, he was really sick, “Chibi I’m here, you okay?” Goten had broken out in a sweat, and Trunks knew he wasn’t well he was starting to panic so he searched his Ki and it was fluttering at the same rate as his heart beat. “Yeah, I'm okay no." He was washing his face, "I think I just need some food.” Trunks placed his arm around his waist to attempt to guide him to the kitchen when he felt it graze over his arm, “TEN, IS THAT A TAIL?” He was slightly shocked at how loud he asked that question, but for a half-Saiyan born without one and never developing one in 20 years it was shocking. Goten blushed and Trunks immediately felt bad, “Sorry Ten, it just took me by surprise a little. Are you going to be okay?” Now that he was moving around, he was starting to feel a little better, however he felt his energy was low but, he couldn't tell Trunks yet he would worry all night, “Yeah, feeling better already! Looks like I just needed big strong arms to keep me going!” 

Trunks took him to the table and spread out the food, got him some water and watched him go. He loved how much food he could pack away in such a short time, already colour was returning to him and his Ki was stronger with the flutter settling back down. So, he stopped worrying for the moment they were supposed to be on their honeymoon, “want to go swimming? I hear moonlight swimming can be erotic especially on your honeymoon!” winking his eyes at Goten made him burst out laughing. They left the bots to clean up and walked down by the beach, it was a nice night with a great breeze the moonlight was up high and they were holding hands just enjoying the night. The island was big and beautiful, after a short walk they found the spot that seemed to be great for the type swimming they had in mind, it was low enough to walk in for a while and warm after the days sun. They each started to undress the other, talking great care to make it slow so they could touch shuttered when they did it, Trunks found that Gotens new tail was very sensitive every time he touched it Goten shuttered and that gave him plenty of great ideas. Trunks walked in front for a while and then when he was happy with his choice of spots, they could use to swim he stopped to gaze at the half-moon moonlit sky. Goten couldn’t have been looking at a more beautiful sight! He walked in front of Trunks, wrapped his tail around then and using his hands ever so slowly brought their mouths together in a slow kiss. After a few minutes they parted and Goten looked deeply at his husband, “Trunks, close your eyes I want to slow you something okay?” Trunks smiles and did as Goten asked once his eyes were closed Goten turned around and backed into him so Trunks pelvis and Goten back-end were flush, he grabbed Trunks hands and placed them both around his taut muscled stomach, “ now relax all your thoughts and focus on the Ki’s around me. What do you sense?” Knowing Goten so well there was a point to this exercise so he did as he was asked first he could feel his own, then he could feel Goten's and as he was searching he felt something he pull Goten closer and nestled his nose in the crook of his neck and THERE! He wiped Goten around so he could see it in his eyes, “Chibi, are we ? Are you? Is it really? ..” 

Goten saw he was flustered though not in shock, no quite the opposite he was so excited and happy he really couldn’t get the words out so he would help him, “Yes Trunks! Here you feel that energy together we created it out of our love. Together we will show this sweet baby all the love In the word!” Goten could feel that Trunks was in bliss, tears were forming and so Goten probed his mind, 'Trunks what is it, I can feel your joy tell so please tell me what’s wrong?' Only then did Trunk’s really understand that he wasn’t speaking and was scaring Goten, so he brought him close and hugged him tight placing his nose back in the crook of his neck and thought back, 'my sweet, I have never loved you more. When did it happen?' Like an eye-opening moment Goten knew, he knew right away so he broadcasted their whole wedding night to him. The feeling after they finished, the feelings when he was first waking up after Trunks's shower, and the feeling when he finally woke up tonight; it was almost as if he was being trapped in quick sand. However, for Trunks this view of his night was different and the most beautiful thing he ever saw, 'Trunks that’s exactly when. Now take me home and never stop touching me!' Goten would never have to ask twice, leaving their clothes abandoned on the beach Goten wrapped his arms around his Trunks neck and he flew them back to their home. 

Trunk wanted this moment to be a tender and gentle moment, so he took them right to their room and laid Goten down on the bed. They were already naked from there swim so he took this time to look over Goten's body, the master piece that he was, “I will love you forever!” He kissed his stomach; he would take care of them forever this side of Trunks was so gentle and Goten's tail was trailing his back. Before Trunks knew it, he was flipped onto his back as Goten wanted to be watched this time. He looked Trunks over finding an indent right beside his leg and testicles so he would start here and he ever so slowly trailed his tongue in the inside of his leg, and trace up the left testicle. Trunks was gasping. Goten moved to the right and then up the shaft, Goten wanted more sounds then he was getting, 'let it go Trunks, feel what I'm giving. Feel what you give me all the pleasures, all the desires, all the needs let it take you and just let it go.' Feeling Goten's tongue was very pleasurable, but something about having his voice inside his head giving him permission to feel the pleasure was too much. “oh god Ten, come here and kiss me! Right now, huh huh...” Goten was happy to give him just that but first he would make his way there, he engulfed Trunks hard arousal hard and fast making him feel Goten's hot mouth, moaning on his hard length was enhancing his arousal and Trunks was vibrating with the desire. Goten (using his tongue) made his way up to his lips gently kissing Trunks’s skin along the way, he was sitting astride Trunks lap and making sure that both their erections were touching the others. He slowly introduced the tongue that Goten used all over his body and Trunks sat up; hands on Goten's hips ever so slowly he moved Goten up and positioned him down feeling happy that no prep was needed thanks to this weird self-lubricant they seem to create, and he penetrated him deeply. This move was so unexpected as Goten though he was controlling there actions this time, now he had to work hard not to cum so he screamed, “Trunks” hoping that he would hear his frantic need, “Chibi, shh, it okay I’ve got you, I can feel you at the edge just let go,” 

That night they made love, more than once. It wasn’t about the pleasure, or the sex it was about sharing their love with the other. It was past 2:00 am when they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, during the night Trunks hand went lower and rested on Goten's stomach where it would be for the rest of the pregnancy.


	7. Chapter Seven: Saiyan Pregnancy and the Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten's pregnant and just because he is a Super-Saiyan doesn't mean he get's to enjoy all the days during it. Trunks watching from the sideline helpless, however it's always good when your family has a degree in everything imaginable. Can Goten get out of the woods with his life and babies in tact?

Time certainly flies by when you’re living on love, but all good things must end so that regular married life can begin Goten and Trunks capsulized their home and headed back to the Capsule Corp to start making decisions on what their little family future should look like and where their new small person coming fits in to that picture. Goten was starting to get weaker by the day, it took more than a large meal to get him moving again however, Trunks was happy he seems to be throwing up less and less but he was only in the first month of pregnancy; Trunks was getting terrified. Their entire life Goten and himself never got sick and getting hurt generally required a large life and death battle even when that occurred they always had sensu been to help them in a snap (or if Goku was around a blink). If Goten keeps it up, he may not last the birth, what about the birth? OMG will he even survive it? Did I force him into this with my stupid desires! These were the kinds of things going thought his head, on his way home to the Capsule compound Goten was asleep in the seat next to him or so he thought until, “would you stop that!" Goten moved his head towards Trunks direction and took a hold of his hand, "I’m going to be just fine you’re over protective and it's sweet! I’m a little tired, and weak yes but as far as any person with a basic knowledge of the body knows that’s just pregnancy. It's probably just worse because the baby is Saiyan.” Goten had hoped his reached for hand and words were enough of a reassurance, Trunks hadn’t realized he was broadcasting and felt terrible he never intended for Goten to hear his worries, “sorry ten, that wasn’t supposed to be broadcasted too you, I having trouble controlling it right now but, since you know now how about we have mom check you out just to be safe. Also, maybe we should meet dad and have him fill in some blanks if he can.” Goten was thinking it over, his mate looked so worried and helpless he needed to also help him feel like he was doing something for his mate and baby that was helpful. Goten smiled at him as he had an idea, “let's do a FAMILY DINNER equal parts WE'RE BACK and equal parts WE'RE PREGNANT! Questions can fly that we didn’t think to ask, we can arrange with Bulma and Gohan a check over and go from there?” Trunks nodded in agreement and went back to flying. 

Once they arrived back at their wing of the compound Trunks sent an invitation for dinner at the family’s favorite restaurant, and he sent one to the restaurant owner for that night’s dinner. Once finished he found Goten sitting at the table in their kitchen, he looked dazed. “Ten, what is it, Are you okay?” Goten wasn’t paying attention at first, then looking over at Trunks he looked a little frightened, “Trunks, I think we need your parents to come here now and not wait for dinner tonight! Something feel very bad and my instincts are screaming that my lack of Ki may be something to worry about.” That was all it took, Trunks snapped into protection mode and took Goten to the couch. When he picked him up Goten had very little strength to hold his own head, “Ten, I swear mom will make it okay again but rest until I return! You are on bed rest until Bulma and Vegeta say otherwise.” Goten would have no will to fight him, he was feeling so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open and Trunks could see it he absolutely could not lose Goten. So, he left there wing and went into the big house. “Mother, Father where are you” his voice getting more and more panicked as time went on. Trunks walked by the gravity room and saw Vegeta just leaving it, “Father, I need your help please!” His eyes were wide, and Vegeta could tell immediately that something was very wrong, “where is mother? We need her too!” Trunks knew, the greatest part of Vegeta was that he never questions you, when someone comes for help looking the way Trunks did and asking the way Trunks did Vegeta would act immediately. They walked along the corridor leading to their wing and picked up Bulma in the lab on their way. 

Entering their wing, Trunks had both his parents at his side. “Sweetie, what is the problem? I thought we were all having dinner tonight?” Trunks turned around and even Vegeta could tell that there was panic in his eyes, “Boy, spit it out! You look as if Freeza has returned or something!!” Bringing them to the table Trunks was preparing coffee, “Father I need to know about a Saiyan pregnancy, what we need to do and what happens to the carrier.” Vegeta needed no coffee he went after that statement and went to located Goten, looked him over and realized right away that he was pregnant and not fairing very well. “Christ, we need to move fast this is fixable.” Trunks was in between his father and Goten in a flash, baring his teeth and arms in protection his eye’s told Vegeta that he feared his father would either terminate his baby or harm his mate which was completed out of the question. Vegeta knew all too well that mates are extremely protective especially the dominant ones, so he had to think fast to calm this situation “Trunks, calm down!" He held up his hand in front of his body to show Trunk he was no treat to him or his mate and baby, " what I meant was; we need to stabilize Goten, he’s only part Saiyan not full Saiyan .." Stopping when Trunk relaxed but they really didn't have much time. "We can explain all this later but right now we have to get him stable, Bulma get the medical wing read. Trunks go get Kakarate and get him here he is his father so we also need his Ki to help will help.” 

Trunks kissed Goten softly, as well as his stomach hoping that his mate and baby would be okay in his absence, he powered up to his Super-Saiyan form in order to go faster and left for Mt Pauzo at full super-human speed. Vegeta picked up Goten to carried him and really grasped his weakness, leaving the wing quickly with Bulma at his heels. She took out her house control tablet and turned on the medical wing; heat on, lights on, doors open, and they flew in. “Okay, Vegeta place him here on this gurney for me now what do you need." She wrapped him up in warm blankets, considering she couldn’t feel Ki strength Bulma had very good intuition and it screamed that Goten’s situation was dire at the moment. Thankfully, Vegeta was trained at a young age about his people. His father had given a guide to study ,that somehow he managed to keep secret for many years from Lord Freeza by the time Freeza found it he had memorized it. He was made to do this if he should ever have to replace his father, even after Planet Vegeta was destroyed he kept going in a rare event that he should need the information one day. He looked over Goten as Bulma was watching his reaction, “Christ, I warned them they could get pregnant, I didn’t think to tell them more than the basic's that day because they were both clearly in heat. Although, I'm sure if Goten had laid flat for a week after the fact his Ki would have been fine, between him feeding the baby some of his Ki during the day and Trunks laying with them to help boost Gotens missing Ki at night they would have been just fine. Full Saiyan naturally produce all a baby needs, like a mother with her milk. Being on their honeymoon they probably were doing anything resting! So slowly the baby started draining everything from Goten’s body. Kakarate’s Ki will give us the boost but let get him started on Oxygen, an IV drip, and a small transfusion in the meantime we can stop it all once Kakarate and Trunks return it will be both father in the room.” Vegeta and Bulma got working quickly on Goten she also decided to add some monitors so she could see how Goten was responding to their efforts. She did this by adding a heart monitor to his finger, a blood pressure cuff on his arm, and a fetal monitor for the baby around his belly. He was barely conscious but Bulma being motherly and considering him her second son most of his life felt she should speak to him, “Sweetheart, you're okay! Vegeta and I are here to get you comfortable and we are monitoring you and baby. Hunny, we just didn't know but, I’m going to take good care of you and your parents are on the way just relax now.” With that he was out. Bulma was panicking and Vegeta whipped around when he felt it, “Women, if I can feel your panic so can he control it otherwise you're not helping this situation.” He was right and she knew it, she took some deep breathes and continued working. 

Trunks made it there in record time, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and Videl were all having tea in the kitchen while Pan was watching her favorite show in the living room when Trunks burst in the door. His face immediately alerted Goku and Gohan. When they saw him they stood up so fast their chairs flew back, “Trunks, What’s wrong?” With the famous ‘Son’ danger look on their faces Trunks informed them that the entire family was needed at the Capsule Compound and they would be briefed once they arrived. Videl grabbed Pan quickly and all six of them held on tight as Goku used his instant transmission to get to the compound, arriving right into the den. Videl placed Pan down next to Bulla so the girls could play, they both squeal "yeah!" and went to playing. Vegeta sensing their arrival met them in the kitchen and Trunks started to explain the situation as he knew it with Vegeta filling in any blanks, “mated pregnancy requires mostly Ki power for a baby to grow and survive until birth, had Goten been a full Saiyan his body would have been fine to create all the Ki the child would need to grow, when the parents slept the mates share the Ki responsibility so the carrier can replenish their own. That is happening; however, they aren’t full Saiyans therefore, the Ki is not replenishing as fast as it needs to. Also, Goten's Ki is slightly weaker naturally because of the pregnancy. Goten should have spent at least a week just sleeping with Trunks lending him some of his Ki so the baby could have gotten started. Now, here is the situation currently; we have replenished his fluids, boosted his blood, and gave him extra oxygen until Kakarate arrived. You’re his father and ultimately your Ki gave him life so it will make is life force stronger, Trunks they both need you for the same reason each separately. So, both of you will need to rest in there as much as you can as it will be draining to you. Let's go, quickly!” 

Videl stayed with the girls, she was happy to have known what was happening but this was where her family needed her support right now. Bulma was at the machines keeping a close eye that everything was doing its intended purpose when everyone came in, Gohan had as many degrees as she did so he came in to assist her where he could immediately, “Bulma have we done any scans yet? Let’s see the records and we can cross reference them again tomorrow! ” While they were going over thoughts and plans Vegeta was getting everyone set up, “Trunks, I’m going to hold him up your going to get up on the bed behind him and I’ll lay him back down so your supporting his shoulders and back.” Trunks nodded and followed his father's instructions exactly, strangely this position seemed natural to him was this his birthing position for later he wounder. “Kakarate, you're at the feet. I’ll place his feet over your lap, drape you hand over his knee's so the Ki goes upwards.” Goku nodded and followed his instructions, Chichi decided her best support was to be the mother she went to get food and water ready for him, she got sheet to keep him warm and towels to wipe his head. Most of all she was there to hold his hand and let him know she was there. Vegeta had everyone in place;” Okay, now Trunks; Kakarate focus your ki on Goten and stay there. Bulma you can take the blood down first. Watch that thing you watch if it makes other things weird put it back on!” She didn’t say anything to his MEDICAL TERMS but she did snicker, of which her gave a great the GREAT VEGETA SCOWL and she went to it. There were too many in the room for Trunks to speak to Goten the way they always did, but thankfully he had other ways of communicating, 'hello Chibi, we are all here please wake up, and let me see your beautiful black shiny orbs? I’m so sorry I didn’t know but I do now! I once promised you that I would take care of you both and I promise you I really am. Please don’t leave me here all alone.' 

Next, after a few hours Vegeta ordered the IV drip to be turned off, Goten was starting to get some color back in his body Trunks had been so focused on his task that he never realized Chichi was sitting beside the bed until she grabbed his hand, “Hunny, you know this isn’t fault right?” Every head in the room turned to focus on this moment. Chichi is the hot-headed mother, usually she yells and screams when she wants something however, everyone knows she means well and only does it to take care of those she loves. So, her words took Trunks by surprise but she continued and no one interrupted, “there is no way you could have known and I know Goten wouldn’t want you to be blaming yourself now.” He looked at her with confusion, can she hear his thought too? Then she wiped away the single tear that had fallen from his eyes. “Thanks, miss Chichi honestly he keeps telling me the same thing but I feel like somehow I have already failed.” Bulma smiled, she realized how small her son looked right at this moment, “sweetheart, you only would have failed if you left us out. You knew that something was wrong and came for our help not the other way around. It takes a big man to say I NEED HELP! On the plus side, look since we have had him here for the last 24 hours, he has a small bump which mean growth. He didn’t have that yesterday that’s good news.” With all that was going on he really hadn’t noticed; she was right though. He placed his hand over it and a warm feel came over him, it came from a special place deep inside of himself and he knew instantly it was the love he had for his family. 

All the machines were off now, Goten was still sleeping but Vegeta asked for everyone to leave the room except Trunks and Goku. “Son, look at this; his colour is already improving he just needs to rest. Kakarate, both the women are resting now, you and I should too! Trunks we will be back in the morning.” Trunks was happy to be alone for the first time with Goten although, he wished he would wake up just for a second so that Trunks knew for sure he was okay. While they laid there together Trunks was moving single strands of his beautiful jet-black hair from Goten's face, “Chibi, I miss talking to you. I remember when we were small kids sneaking in here and hiding in the corner to watch Bulma work. I remember when we used to re-arrange all of Bulma's supplies and watch her totally freak out. . .“ his memory drifted as tears fell on Goten's head, he was scared for his husband. Just as the tears fell Trunks could feel Goten start to move his arm, he held onto the hand that Trunks still had wrapped on his abdomen very slightly he thought to Trunks, mate strong / protect / very tired. Goten's thoughts very basic, but they were there and that gave Trunks hope, “SHHH, sleep my love. I won’t leave until your awake and strong once again, I will protect you.” After the flood of Goten's thoughts ended Trunks fell asleep, he held Goten so tight as if he was a shield that could protect him from anything that wish to harm on his mate or child, but he was just no longer able to stay awake.


	8. Chapter Eight: Time for the Truth Goku and Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten is getting stronger thanks to his father and mate, but what is going on with Goku and Vegeta? Did everyone else know that Bulma and Vegeta are separated, and now Chichi and Goku may be heading in the same direction. Seems that the mixing of human and Saiyan's is breaking down lately especially when you don't mate. What's going to happen next!

The adults were having dinner, the two small kids had fallen asleep watching T.V in the den considering it was way past there bedtime and had been a very long day no one was surprised. Bulma was looking tired on her feet for she had been running around to make sure Goten weathered the first 24 hours well, now it was catching up with her so she needed to put everyone in places quickly before she herself dropped on the floor. She started instructing everyone, “Goten is doing better but it’s best if you all hang-out here and it's best for Goten if we all get rest we have plenty of room. Gohan, you and Videl will be in the room across from mine. On your way will you take the girls and put them in Bulla’s room they will consider it a sleepover. I’ll have the bots set Goku and Chichi up across from Vegeta's room. If all goes well Goten will be awake tomorrow.” Gohan and Videl were just as exhausted as Bulma, Videl handling two small girls with 5 hundred questions about what was happening, and Gohan was working just are hard as Bulma to stabilize his brother. So, they took the girl put them to bed and turned in. Bulma and Chichi followed them and each saying goodnight as they turned in, they were exhausted. Vegeta had noticed Kakarate's wife said nothing to him, just walked off and shut the door leaving Vegeta and Goku at the table still. Vegeta wanted to just see is Kakarate would bring it up, “Kakarate you look wiped the Ki you are giving Goten needs to be restored. They will be okay for the night; we won’t be any good without the rest you know that and your wife is already gone to bed 'without you'.” Goku nodded, he saw the boys together all day and even though his son was asleep he could feel all the love that they were sharing he wasn’t sure about Vegeta or any of his feelings however he was really getting tired of living the lie he was. Chichi and there marriage was no longer what it used to be what could he do about if? They no longer slept together or spend much time together, how could he just walk in there now and pretend some more? No one knew they weren’t sleeping in the same room and he really didn’t want to sleep on the floor maybe Vegeta had another room for him to sleep in or the couch even. Deep in thought Vegeta knew he was working something out so, he would wait for it to come out on it's own. Thankfully he wouldn't have to wait long; “Vegeta, would there be another room I could sleep in? Or I could just take the couch in the den?” Vegeta looked at him weird. Kakarate lately looked like the world was on his shoulders, not the same anything goes Saiyan he knows, “Kakarate, why don’t you shower first go in there use mine. Use that time to really gather yourself because when your done I want an explanation.” 

Goku was in the shower and was taking his time it had been a long few days and he was feeling a bit out of place lately, the water felt so relaxing and already he was feeling better. So, Vegeta wanted to talk and lately he’s not been feeling like himself he was sure that Vegeta could probably sense it. Goku was having off colored dreams that leave him waking up in a sweat and so painfully aroused that he couldn't ignore it but he couldn’t put a hand on why. He got back under the water and took the soap out to wash himself but the soap smelled so much like Vegeta musty, strong, and powerful. He was almost drowning in the smell that he just couldn’t relax anymore. Looking down to get ready to clean himself is when he saw that he had brought into that painfully aroused state again, was it the smell of the soap? Was it the thought of this hidden dream person? Whatever the reason his desire was screaming for release and he would need to do something about it before he went to talk to Vegeta. When that thought entered his mind he shivered, it was feeding the hard desire so he went with it and visions of Vegeta came to his mind. He had Vegeta shoved hard up against the shower wall, biting him on the neck. Goku reached down and just the very touch of himself was driving Goku wild it wouldn’t take very long and he had to keep quite otherwise Vegeta might hear him, maybe he already felt that Goku was EXCITED. 

Vegeta could feel Goku’s Ki rise to a familiar and particular level in the shower and he went a crimson shade, he knew exactly what Goku was doing. However, this excited him knowing that a few feet away in his own personal shower this clown who by all accounts he had a great hatred for except for lately was doing such an act. Lately he's been enjoying his stupidity, his scent and now has this stupid desire to go in there and help the foul out. 'Baka' he thought to himself but he went to the other side of the door and listen anyways. Goku was panting and trying hard not to scream, Vegeta could sense even on this side of the door that he was close to the end, but when he came he moan “Vegeta”. Shocking them both. Vegeta had no idea that it was him Goku was imagining. If Goku was in fact wanting him then something had changed between them, he could sense a change between the clown and his women and now this. So, they definitely need to speak because he was going crazy now.

Feeling now like this was the end of the line, Goku really hoped no one heard him in shower but god was that the strongest orgasm he has had yet? It was almost like Vegeta was actually there touching him or egging him on! Now he really had to talk to chichi tomorrow this person dream feeding his desire had a name and a face, he need to be fair and honest to everyone. However, he worried about what Vegeta wanted to discuss he now had a new problem and it just CAME to him in the shower like a moment of clarity. Goku wasn’t sure if it was the shower gel, the stressful situation today, or what it was. He thought it was a little weird that Vegeta noticed out of everyone something was wrong, be he also felt weird that it’s going to finally end with Chichi he realized he had so many thoughts and emotions at this moment. He was now also worried that he may say something stupid to the Prince and get punched, Vegeta was always touchy about things would he even consider his feels maybe he should wait them out a little longer to test the waters. After his shower he did feel a little better so, he popped his head in one last time to check on Trunks and Goten. He found them both sound asleep deeply wrapped in each other’s arms with Trunks's other hand pressed carefully on Goten's rather pregnant belly (which was very sweet) the beautiful thing to watch though was there bond, how it was growing no matter the situation they were completely inseparable from one-another. This is something to which Goku had no knowledge of, all situations that occurred in his married involved him and Chichi to separate. Now, since everything looked well there he went in search of Vegeta. Searching his Ki Vegeta was in his room so Goku used his instant Transmission to go right inside, he was already waiting and dressed for bed, “sit and spill it.” 

Goku needed to be smart here and he knew it, “First tell me something?" Vegeta nodded, his arms tucked across his chest. "Why are you not in the same bed and room as your wife?” Vegeta figured someone would eventually figure out there was trouble somewhere, truth be told he never thought Kakarate would be the one to do it. This big dumb fool has been seemingly less of a fool, and less dumb lately that Vegeta even looked forward to their training sessions. Vegeta sense that Kakarate wanted to be open and honest decided to do the same, “Kakarate, Bulma and I aren’t sleeping together anymore. We came to the end last year when we realized there wasn’t anything left for us. We have two children; we were happy with that however, she’s human I am not and it’s lately not having properly mated is slowly driving me insane. Bulma is a great Women, I will always have love her! Sadly, we aren’t in love and I don’t believe we ever really were and we never followed the mating ritual because it was never activated between us.” Goku’s eyes went larger than normal, Vegeta had just put all his feeling into words some he never thought existed, and while he was explaining them, he didn’t scream them or use language that was nasty to describe it either his behavior is lately anti-Vegeta this gave Goku a semblance of hope. Goku sense Vegeta's patience growing thin, "Sorry, one more, you said mating ritual, we talked about it slightly when i returned after the Freeza battle. Well is this still possible?"

 

Goku was watching Vegeta with more question in his eyes, Vegeta could see what kind of night they would have but Vegeta had just spelled out a lot of personal information to which he could no longer tolerate, with nothing given back, “foul, I didn’t give you that for free! Now, first you tell me why you wish another sleeping arrangement, why you look so pathetic lately? Let's get it over with while we are all still young.” Goku could help but to smirk slightly, and he thought THERE'S THE VEGETA HE KNOWS. “Okay, my situation is very similar to yours and Bulma’s however, Chichi won’t talk about it. I haven’t been able to figure it out myself best I can see is that it’s the same as you described. Somethings missing, I believe it has to do with her being human and I am not. We seem to grow farther away from each other and a couple however, we are still there for our friends and family. I'm afraid thing just aren’t the same any longer, and i can't get her to speak to me about it.” Vegeta again saw the sadness in his eye.

"Okay, I see now. You will spend you night in my private quarters, not on a floor in the women's suite and not on the couch in the den!" Vegeta walked to his closet to get out some pillows and blankets for Kakarate, Goku was watching him his scent was overwhelming. "Thank you Vegeta!" They would finished talking some more before their night ended, neither one aware of the others true feelings. The question Kakarate asked earlier was bothering Vegeta, he was right and he didn't know anything about the ritual however, what he hadn’t told him then was that a prime aged Saiyan (usually middle age in human) that hadn’t mated will again try just like Goten and Trunks did. The call becomes insufferable to them. After Goten is well they would need to re-visit this discussion again and he would need to explain mating / heat of a prime aged full Saiyan and he would need to clear up their feelings. Goku had fallen asleep right away, giving away a lot of his Ki significantly drained him, Vegeta watched him a while longer listening to his breath, watching his chest fall when he exhaled he was getting drunk on the scent before exhaustion took him.


	9. Chapter Nine: Hormones, and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten seems to be out of the woods, but now there are more question and Trunks wants answers. Vegeta seems to be giving answers but only when he something become necessary. Times up Vegeta, Spill it!

Trunks woke up the sun was shining in the medical room; the space next to him was cold when he rolled over quickly and found Goten was missing Trunks was frantic that something had happened to his mate and that no one bothered to tell him. “Ten, Ten where are you..." He couldn't lock onto his Ki level due to the stress Trunks was currently experiencing, "Mother, Mother.. Father, Father where is ..” he was stopped quickly as Goten came out to him, he was in the bathroom and when he heard Trunks’ frantic screams. Hands raised quickly to calm down his panicked husband, “Trunks, hey relax I had to pee, look I’m okay really! Also, it's like 6:00 am I checked everyone is still in bed.” Trunks flopped back in the bed, but his heart was slow to regain normal speeds again. Goten joined him once he saw that Trunks was more calm although, he could see how distraught his mate was and since he still needs to lay still for a few more days he would be happy to cuddle up to him. 

Goten turned onto his side taking Trunks with him and wrapped his tail around Trunks waist and to bring him closer, “I’m so sorry I worried you,” Trunks was using Goten’s scent to help calm himself further, he placed his nose in the crook of his neck and let the scent take hold of him, while Goten continued “this must be really hard on you, I do feel better then I have in a while. Even today, I noticed when I got up and walked around there was a real difference. I could hear everything that was going on around me, all your words I held onto them while I was sleeping they were reminding me I was in a safe place and could rest peacefully. The words themselves though, were so, so ..” he couldn’t finish he was crying. Trunks turn and lifted his face, “Ten, please don’t cry I will always protect you and never leave you unguarded while you sleep . Come closer you still need to rest, let me Ki help you both get stronger.” Trunks turned onto his back so Goten could now rest on his chest. This allowed Trunks better access to run his hand through the hair he loved to play with so much. However, he would need to ask his father if a Saiyan pregnancy had mood swing too, this was unreal he could count on his hand the amount of times over the past 20 years that Goten cried, now in as little as one month he had seen more tears then he did their whole lives. He had remembered since they were kids, Goten always tried to show Trunks how tough he was even though he never needed him too. Goten got as close to his chest as he could without actually being on top of Trunks, this gave him better access to wrap his arms around his mate making sure to wipe the tears away, “here let’s take this off your face, there that’s better," He softly kissed the places where all the tears had once just been. "Now close your eyes again and sleep you both need to rest especially so daddy can get strong again.” Trunks felt him drift again, but not as deep as he had been that last 48 hours before, which was a good sign though he just kept rubbing his face lightly to make sure he was comfortable and at peace. That was definitely important especially with mood swings making themselves known. 

Bulma came in with Gohan at her heels around 8:00 am, “Good morning sweetheart, has he woken up yet?” Gohan didn’t wait for the answer and walked around to find Goten tail wrapped around Trunks, “when did he get this? He never had one as a baby or as a child!” Trunks adjusted Goten slightly, “Goten was up this morning around 6:00 am he said that was the time and has been resting since as Father said. Gohan, that arrived just after he realized he was pregnant actually.” Bulma was pleased with all the results she was getting, she double check all the monitors one last time before she turned them off for good. Seeing the monitors off made Trunks felt happy that hopefully soon Goten would be going home. Gohan was planning an ultrasound to make sure all was good however, hearing the commotion Vegeta and Goku walked in to hear them discussing the tail. With the everyone in the room now Goten was awake to greet them all. Vegeta was pleased and was ready to see how he too was doing.

Vegeta figured it was a good time for some details for everyone's sake, “Goten, you look better, I would say as soon as these two," he pointed quickly to Bulma and Gohan, "give you the clear to leave than Trunks can take you home for a few days of quiet relaxing. Few days of little activity and you should be just fine to do normally whatever you want for the remainder of this pregnancy. I warn you boy, take it easy we are in uncharted territory one sign of something wrong you get back here!" Goten and Trunks both understood, Vegeta had finally seen the tail everyone was so speechless about. " I see the tail has arrived, I wondered if it you might get one. Trunks, have you also developed one yet?” Trunks couldn't figure out yet how no one noticed it until now, but he figured it was do to the emergency of the situation early. He turned around for his father and lifted his shirt and Vegeta looked, “It’s coming in, you have a stub there. Yours will always grow slower because you don’t have the hormones feeling the growth of it like Goten does.” By this time Trunks was slightly irritated, his father needed to start talking and give them all the information he clearly had but was holding back. “Father, this is getting ridiculous. We need to have all the information on the table right now, the pregnancy and what we should be expecting. The birth and what we need to know. Please we can’t prepare if you don’t prepare us for what’s coming.” Vegeta realized he was in fact right; they were reacting instead of being proactive and that’s not ever good battle sense. “Son, your right. Let get’s Goten into the Den and we’ll have a discussion with everyone.” 

Trunks carried Goten to the living room, it was too soon for him to be on his feet for more than a bathroom walk. They all sat around the coffee table on couches and chairs and listened to the great Prince Vegeta speak, Goku was watching him speak closely like the words had hidden meanings. “Listen carefully, Goten is Saiyan so this pregnancy is not like anything you women have or would have experienced.” All the women directed scowls his way to that direct comment, making Goku smirk slightly to which Vegeta seem to noticed. “He will go 8 months and then deliver; just like he knew he was expecting from day one, his body will show his pregnancy all the way through (if you haven't already seen the growth) this is so that the carrier doesn't engage dangerously in battle and lose the life that's growing inside before it even has a chance of birth. Now, because he is only half he can he very sick and weak one day to the point of danger and could be very well and active the next, Saiyan babies are powerful even in the womb it. Mood swings are high, so it's important not to throw him off or create stressful / upsetting situations. He is strong and can demo a city, only that he’s the son of Kakarate will this be unlikely since they don't have any malice in there blood.” That comment indeed went noticed by all, Vegeta realizing what he just said skipped over it quickly hoping not to draw attention. Goku on the other hand seem to notice it quite well and he slightly bushed. Vegeta seeing this but not wanting to further draw attention continued, “Goten come here and take off your shirt please...” He looked to Trunks for guidance and when Trunks nodded his support Goten followed through, “Look, do you see this dark line here from the bottom of stomach to bottom the ribs just appeared today...” Vegeta was using is finger to guide the demonstration for all to see. “It's faint now but will darken, you would have missed it but I know it’s there and its purpose. When he goes into labor this membrane is where he delivers from, Goten make no mistake it will be painful. When you go into labor the linear will open up through contractions, the pregnancy makes the linera thin and weak after a few hours of labor contractions the line will tear, the baby will appears, allowing both you and Trunks to use your tails and pull the infant free. The lubricant your body creates (ahem I’m sure you have notice it already) will help in closing this wound, however a sensu can be used if you would like since the healing is slower when done naturally.” They all looked at Vegeta like he was speaking a different language, it was horrifying to hear how it would happen but Goten would do it proudly. Trunks could feel his bravery through their link. 'Ten, it’s okay if you're scared or worried you know! Whatever your feeling I’m here for you.' Goten slowly went to his mate and sat on his lap feeling like he needed some extra closeness after the rough explanation and visual show Vegeta put on, Trunks was happy to give it to him, Being so scared he would never see his mates eyes or hear his voice he made sure to wrap his arms around Goten and hold on tight, Goten was getting lost in Trunks scent which was calming him down as well. Trunks was warm and Goten could feel the loving waves he was casting towards him, still feeling tired though he laid his head down on this shoulder while the rest of them finished the family meeting. 'Trunks, I need to rest but I love you for all your support.' Trunks give his head a light kiss and let him drift making sure he was focusing his Ki onto Goten once again.


	10. Chapter Ten:Out of Danger, with New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Chichi are at an end, where will that leave Goku and Vegeta who have been trying so hard to keep it together. With Goten feeling better, he seems to want to make up for missed time.

The meeting was over twenty minutes later, Goten was starving after realizing he had nothing to eat for more than 48 hours so, Trunks go him food and watched him scarf it down quickly. Later, Trunks took him back to bed for more rest he was a little overwhelmed now over all that had taken place in the den but it didn’t take long until sleep over took him. Trunk refused at any time to leave his side, if this was all he could contribute to his mate and baby then he would do it fully. Goten settled into what Trucks saw was a peaceful sleep, while he was going through some report for him mother (two birds, one stone) all while Goten's hand had inter-twined with his own subconsciously. Videl took Pan home she had school the next day, Bulla went to the same school so the two had a slumber party at her house for a few days Videl would manage to get them there, allowing the other adults to focus on the situation at the compound. With Goten resting again under Trunks watchful eye, and Gohan and Bulma were planning what final tests were needed for Goten; Goku thought this was the best time of all to settle his own personal matters. Goku and Chichi left the inside of the Capsule home and went for a walk around the entire compound, it was so beautiful since Panchy Brief's kept a lush garden, the plants were always beautiful. For Chichi it was a nice relaxing place to be, so Goku thought in order to get a good conversation from her this was the best place to take her, especially when it went on for miles. 

Last night Goku knew that after his talk with Vegeta, as well as his realization after his shower involving Vegeta he needed to speak to his wife, it was long past due so it was now or never and he was definitely tired of living like he was. “Chichi, you know I really think this situation has opened up my eyes a little to life, it's shown me what's important you know? Our world is in peace right now and that’s so wonderful, but I feel like I haven't been able to grasp onto any of this peace for myself. I think it’s time we face some facts; I love you Chichi, I would do anything for you and I think you know that in your heart, right?” She was facing him while he was talking, his words were slowly breaking her heart as she had tears in her eyes she’d been dreading this conversation for a long time but she nodded to him because he was speaking the truth. Goku didn’t have a mean bone in his body (as Vegeta tactfully pointed out earlier). He saw that he still had her ear, “I have to be honest with you and with me, we aren’t actually in love? We sleep separately, and we are both happy to be apart for long periods of time.” Chichi just watched him speak, for almost a year she had tried to avoid talking about this with him although, she had to admit he was right they had drifted apart and it was getting farther by the day. She stepped closer and took his hands, “Goku, you’re an amazing father to see you our kids warms my heart, you are also a one of a kind grand-father; Pan just loves you. I knew you would be when we were young, in my heart you were always that guy who would never cause anyone misery or hurt. I look at your eyes lately and I can see you're not the same anymore, I don’t want to be that reason Goku. I know they always call you and I different things but the one this that was never true was we never intentionally hurt the other. You are right though; we aren’t in love anymore however, we will always be friends and we will always we parents / grandparent so no matter what we are bound together in one way.” She smiled at him, a little weakly but he knew that this had to be hard, he was so touched by her words and lately she wasn’t yelling or screaming at anyone like she used to either. Maybe it was a sign that they were all heading for something better. He took her hands kissed it lightly as they walked back to the house. He realized now that they were done for good, but he also felt a large weight lighted from his shoulders and when he looked over at her he realized she felt it too. They both seemed happy.

When Goku and Chichi walked back into the house, they found that both Gohan and Bulma were finalizing the last of the exams for Goten, “Gohan, your right I think it's time we looked inside to see the baby, all his other tests are just fine too." He nodded to her and added, "Just to make sure all is okay and if the baby looks normal and healthy, we can let Trunks take him home. Being stuck in a hospital bed won't do him much good more so, it's adding unnecessary stress to the fetus.” Chichi was listening closely to them, hearing them talking about plans and futures made her decide it was time for her own announcement. She knew that once all was said done with herself and Goku this is what she would be doing anyways. "Bulma, Gohan, Goku I want to see the scan, I want to see my new grand-child. However, if all goes to plan and when we are done I will go back to Fire Island. My father is getting old and his kingdom needs some help. Gohan," she turned to face her eldest son while she was talked to him, "you and Goten no longer need me son and that's a good thing. Please make sure you bring my grandchildren out to visit?” Gohan nodded but with shock and questions of his own, "But mom, where is this coming from and what .. " She held up her hand, which he knew meant she did not wish to discuss. Chichi went over and placed a soft peck on Goku’s cheek and lightly whispered “Mt Pauzo is yours dear your going to need it. Please take good care of yourself.” While slyly smiling at Vegeta, he heard her comment and saw her weird look making him feel a little put off at the moment however, he had no time for her games. It seemed right now the vixen was leaving Kakarate, happily? Maybe this was not a game but rather a surrender, he chuckled to himself she would have lost anyways to him. He felt he needed some air of his own at this moment, being so close to Kakarate was doing things too him and dammit he was a full grown Saiyan he could and would contain himself. For now.

Back in the medical wing Trunks was feeling cooped up, his body exhausted but he knew it was nothing to what his Goten must be feeling. He mate was still sleeping which was good since that’s what Vegeta said he needed to do, Trunks was sitting on the chair next to him and looking at the slightly misplaced bulge on his belly. He had already tossed the reports finding he had no focus, now he had his hand resting on top of the life his mate was growing and thinking back to Vegeta's tactless way of telling everyone how the small being would emerge from his mate he just couldn’t imagine watching this but he would be there no matter what. Trunks could hear the rest of the family approaching with Bulma at the head, “Sweetie, we are going to do an ultrasound, have a look make sure what we see is okay. I’ll take some blood samples from all the Saiyan around here and if the ultrasound is good you can take him home. What do you think?” Goten popped up really quick after that, “Yes, please I want to go home.” His quick reaction made everyone jump at first, Trunks smiled though since this was a typical Goten thing. The machine was ready, and they got the first look at the little baby, since it was very early there wasn’t a lot to see but from Gohan’s side it looked fine everyone looked over at Goten who was crying again. Before him he saw the small half Saiyan that was growing inside his body it didn’t matter that it wasn’t a lot to see he knew what he was looking at. Trunks kissed his head he was overwhelmed by Goten's emotions since he was so focused on the baby he forgot that Trunks might get some of it through there link. 'Look, there you are for everyone too see. We all already love you so much little one, even Grandpa-Vegeta.' Neither of them cared, this was there child and it was beautiful to see, but Trunks got a kick out of the jab Goten made to his father. With Gohan now finished, Bulma took their blood she wanted to examine it and see if she needed to be aware of anything that could pop up since there new mating, pregnancy, or any other surprises. With all the work now done, Trunk picked up Goten and took him to their wing allowing his to walk but with lots of support. 

Chichi saw the two off with hugs and made sure they knew her new living arrangements, “Chichi, I’ll get Goten to call you when he’s more alert I really don’t think he’s with us yet. You have my word; we will keep you involved and we will visit you.” She smiled and awkwardly hugged them. She had Goku take her to Mt Pauzo to pack up her things, “Chichi, are you sure about this? I mean If I asked Bulma I could get a capsule home from her you don’t have to go to Fire Island just to move on you know.” She stopped her packing and looked at his sad face, and brought him to the kitchen so she could make him some tea. “Goku, Daddy needs me right now. I miss being needed; I have done all my work here my children have grown into strong independent men; they even have spouses and children of their own. So, I need go onto the next chapter for myself. Please, promise to take care of yourself, watch over the boys, and our grandchild?" He watched her eyes carefully, what he saw behind them was peace. This had been missing for a long time. "You and Vegeta, are the only full breed Saiyan's of a dead breed left maybe soon you’ll figure out what that means!” With that she walked away and continued on her work. She really wasn't intending to take a lot, she wanted all of the small home to be left for Goku, and when he figured it out Vegeta too. Goku left after they had there tea together, he was satisfied they had parted well Ox King was coming to pick her up and truthfully he wanted to get back to the compound being so far from Vegeta was weird and he really needed to figure this out next. 

Trunks got home with his mate sat him on the bed, they were in their home alone finally so he helped Goten get more comfortable leaving him in lose fitting track pants and went to get him some water from the kitchen. On his way back he was curious about the days plans, Goten still needed to take it easy but now they didn't have to worry about anyone and could just be free to talk to each other. “So, we are alone what do you desire to do now? We can watch a movie, can sleep a bit …” He was stopped mid-sentence, seems Goten had other more demanding thought. Trunks was surprised at how fast his mate had snuck up behind him and he could feel Goten's tail slowly sneaking up between his thighs and lightly graze over now hardening arousal. “Ha ..uh.. Gggoten... Shouldn’t we …you.. huh .. be resting?” Goten was still behind him and pressed up against him, he could feel how much Trunks wanted this too so, using his tongue on Trunks's crook of the neck and shoulder to the tip of his ear lobe he gently caressed it, “hmm, well we are alone now. I want to show you how thankful I am for you taking care of me, you're the one that noticed and if it wasn’t for you, we might have lost the baby. Plus, you see my tail here? It likes the new places it finds on you, since each new place draw a wonderful new sound out of the mouth of your!” Trunks was shaking to hear his husband speaking like this, it was erotic and really hot. Goten still standing behind him and now was undoing his belt while pushing him up to the bed of their master bedroom. Pausing he lifted Trunks shirt, he needed some skin to touch. Trunks could feel his own desires and helped him now that he wasn’t in a haze from the way Goten's tongue was dancing on his neck. "Here, let me help you, it's been too long since we got to touch." They were undressed in a flash, and Trunks was kissing Goten. If he needed this then he would get it but slowly so as to much cause more stress to his Ki level. Goten again was astride Trunks lap, he realized Trunks did this so as to not place any extra pressure on the baby, “Chibi, your so hard!” He gentle took Goten by the nape of his neck and brought their lips together again Goten took charge and entered his mouth with his tongue causing Trunks to moan in his mouth, “hah.” 

Since it was Goten who started this, he wanted to be in charge. He went down Trunks stomach kissing him all the way down and took his hard arousal into his mouth while listening to Trunks grunt and moan. He hadn’t been inside his mate since the day they had mated, and today was going to be his turn! While he was bobbing slowly as to draw out his pleasure Goten slipped a finger inside and hooked it upwards to graze Trunks sweet spot so smoothly Trunks had no time to react, “Christ, god Goten … huh, again!” Goten smiled, Trunks was finally letting loose and enjoying himself. He pulled away fast and moved off his arousal and slammed into him by entering him in one go, causing Trunks eyes to pop open. He wrapped his legs around Goten and pulled him down so they could continue to kiss while he was in such pur bliss. “ mmmhhhhmmm .. Chibi …" Goten was kissing him as fast as he could, then he want to hit the sweet spot so he flung Trunks leg over his shower and slammed again. “God, Trunks you're so tight!” That made Trunks cum right on Goten's belly, and watching Trunks go so fast like that he almost missed his chance to pull out in time however, he made it and finished all over Trunks with a loud moan, “OOOHHHH.” It took ten minutes for their breathing to return back to normal, when it did Trunks took them in to the bathroom and they had a hot shower. Together.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Vegeta and Goku, New Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things now calmer with Truten time for life to get on track again, but with Chichi gone and Vegeta no longer interested in ignoring what's happening between them what will happen when he finds a very frantic Goku in heat?

It had been a long few days at the Capsule Compound after the scare that almost took away her Grandchild, and Son-in-law all in as little as one week, it was now time for Bulma to go back to the Capsule Corps office and be C.E.O on an exhausted brain, but that could wait for tomorrow since she still had work to do here. Best part of her job, she is the boss! She really wanted to examine the blood she had taken from all the Saiyan’s in her family and the Son family, then compare it to blood work she had done a few years back just to be certain everyone was in good health and that Goten really didn’t have to worry. Her only problem now was keeping herself awake enough to do it! 

Gohan happily went home to his family, he had seen that Trunks took Goten home to rest (at least that’s what he hoped they were doing), and his dad took his mother home to pack and leave for some unknown reason. There dynamic seem different these last few days, almost happier so Gohan settled on whatever it was if they were happy about it, he would be too. Once he had arrived home, he had found his wife and both girls asleep on their bed watching some weird movie, bowls of snacks all over the place along with a slight disaster from the obvious day they had. Videl hadn’t wanted anymore children after Pan and he was happy with that too. He tidied up, put the girls in Pan’s bed to sleep and crawled in his bed himself and not a moment too soon. Tomorrow he would bring Bulla home and hopefully all the families could return to a somewhat normal life while keeping their eye on Goten. 

Goku waited down by his favorite spot by the river bank and waited for Chichi to leave, he was very torn by her choice to leave as he almost felt guilty even after her attempts to persuade him that she was happy to go. Once he felt the leave, he headed back to his home in the mountains very unsure of what to do, or what these feeling were he had been having for a while. He walked through each room he was really unable to rest; inside he was heating up now more than ever he was convinced that he was having another heat cycle “was this possible?” He was not a youngling anymore how can he be having urges like this again, he felt like he was on fire. He remembered when he had the first one, it was next to dealth. Every move he made was driving him a little bit more insane than the last but he really wasn’t sure what was causing this sudden change. Goku had been sitting on the couch with his hand slowly running up and down the front of his Gi desperate for any friction that would make this insane sensation end. He was so wrapped up in it that he never heard or notice Vegeta’s Ki behind him. His eye were closed as he was starting to get some friction and he was starting thrusting into his hand when he felt Vegeta run both his hands through Goku’s dark wild jet black main, he let out a deep moan as he forgot where he was at first then opened his eyes to find a glossy eyed Prince looking at him. “hmm, Kakarott! It smells and feels just as I thought it would. Seems you have been keeping something from me..” Vegeta came down to his neck and inhaled deeply causing Goku to shuddered, “care to share with your Prince?” 

Goku was having a hard time keeping himself together now, Vegeta was so close to him that his scent was overwhelming Goku. He has Vegeta’s hands running through his hair, and his face on his neck he was losing control and fast. With labored breath, “Vegggetta, I really don’t understand...” Kakarott was confused and Vegeta could feel he was fighting with himself so he came around the back of the couch, sat on the coffee table that was right in front of him and looked Goku in the eyes. “Kakarott, you are in heat, and yes you were right the other day when you asked me. This is your mid-life cycle and won’t stop until your mate quells it, we are more easily affected because after Buu we come back with our tails. Consider it like your body’s last ditch to find a mate, it can only start when a mate is near..” Goku was about to ask how to find out who his mate was or how to find out when Vegeta ran his hands between his both of his thighs causing enough force and friction that Goku let out a deep feral moan, “argh ahhhh.” It was just so much pleasure he almost came on the spot, Vegeta could sense it as well as Goku’s Ki rising quickly causing his own arousal to heighten. “If this feel like that, then I caused your heat cycle, Kakarott I know your dreams I share them, and I could sense and hear you in my shower the other night!” He was stunned by that and needed more, “Geta, I’m sorry!” He said between panting breathes, “Kakarott, do you not want this; or would you want me to leave?” Goku only looked at him in panic like Vegeta would leave remembering who he was all of a sudden, he made a quick dash and grabbed his hand. “ Geta, please don’t leave! I’m only sorry it’s me you are here with I know your feeling of me and my BABKA ways!” That last comment took him by surprise and Vegeta realized he would need to show Kakarott that he no longer viewed him like this; his feelings had long past changed. 

Vegeta pulled Goku up to stand by grabbing a hold of the nape of his neck (Vegeta knowing full well that a Saiyan most stimulated spot is their nape), moved his hands further into his hair and made himself very clear. “Kakarott, for months now I have not thought of you in any other way than this. You have not realized it but your body has been calling out to me, I have never rejected my Saiyan up bringing or training so I knew what was happening right away and welcomed it.” That was all Goku needed to hear, he used his transmission and they were in his Goku’s room within seconds. He wanted this burning and twitching to stop, when he was near Vegeta it was better but he still was unsure what to do and Vegeta could feel it. “Kakarott, sit I will not let you fall or fail let me show you what it feels like to be worshiped!” Goku proceed and trusted him, he sat at the edge of the bed and allowed Vegeta to show him what to do. 

He removed his shirt first looking over all the mass of taut muscles and skin, finding all his battle scars and traces them out to memorize them causing Goku to shiver underneath Vegeta’s lightly Ki heated touch. “HA..HA..HA..” he was panting from such a fine touch. The noise was proving to be a little much and Vegeta captured Goku’s mouth with his own, causing his own moan to erupt into the others. Goku took this time that Vegeta was busy kissing him to remove his shirt, they each took a hold of the others Gi sash belt and freed themselves from their pants and Vegeta stood up grabbing and tossed both pairs away from them so he could move properly. Now he could see his subject in all its glory, he was so hard and Vegeta could see how bad of shape the poor man was in as his head was almost purple with need. Vegeta got to it fast, straddling his lap and grinding there erections together for the friction, “GOD VEG...” He was stopped with another deepened kiss; this one made his tail twitch fast causing the smell of arousal to deepen. Vetega caught the erratic tail, sitting straight up with Goku watching him he ran his fingers up the tail causing it to bristle in pleasure. Vegeta could sense that his moment was close, Goku’s Ki was just about where he needed it to be so, laying him down Vegeta went to Goku’s neck to inhale his scent and sparking Goku to follow his instincts he turned his head to the side leaving himself completely exposed to Vegeta, who could smell all that he had to offer. It was time, he sunk his newly sharpened teeth into Goku’s neck and start to take in his blood and as he did this Vegeta entered him in one shot but slowly as to not hurt him. 

The two feelings that Vegeta was giving him was sending Goku into overdrive it was life and love all at the same time. Vetega was withdrawing from Goku’s neck but found he was being stopped, “no Geta, more. Keep hmmm ah going.” Somewhere along the way Goku felt like he had died and was going to otherworld, the pleasure was incredible he could feel parts of Vegeta touching him from the inside. Vegeta started to pull out of him causing panic, “Kakarott, let me show you what it’s like to mate with a Saiyan, brace your!” As he said that he was slamming back into to Goku with such force, but not a hurtful force it was a force that was meant to hit his sweet spot at a specific angle that he nearly fainted. “God, more Geta the same as the last.” Vegeta was smirking, until Goku’s tail came up behind him and started running itself up and down his cleft causing Vegeta to feel more intense pleasure that he was getting lost in it. Goku, having none of this flipped Vegeta on his back so quickly he almost didn’t notice and straddled him so he could control the motions. Goku watching Vegeta’s Ki level waited for just the right moment and when his chance came, he latched into his neck to perform the very same ritual that Vegeta had started this night, “K.A.K.A.R.O.T.T.” They were close now and Vegeta was trying to hold on for Goku as he could see just how starved he was, since he was certain that wouldn’t be possible for much longer, he decided to bring his hands and tail in to the mix. Finding already hardened nipples Vegeta sat up while Goku continued his motions and placed one nub in his mouth then reached for the other one to manipulate it with his free hands. Goku was responding to these sensations, Vegeta then added his tail around Goku’s deeply purple and heavily leaking arousal and pumped at the same pace and Goku’s hips. 

With the mating bond completed Vegeta was able to hear Goku now ‘God, I can’t … I’m going to ..’ Vegeta grabbed his face kissed him and thought back, ‘Go Kakarott, I’ll fall with you!’ Goku had already been told about Trunks and Goten’s ability to mentally communicate but he never thought about it really until now once Vegeta gave him the permission to feel what he was feeling he tipped over the edge pulling Vegeta with him at the same time. Goku couldn’t believe it, it was so powerful and it was the most amazing thing he has ever experienced but now after almost a year the burning heat, and unruly desires that were threatening to burn him alive had stopped. However, he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath he was starting to panic. Vegeta was sensing it right away he grabbed Goku’s face placing it into the crook of his neck so he could inhale the scent that came off the mate marking, “shh Kakarott it’s okay to be disoriented. The second heat is the strongest and if you're not prepared for when it’s completed it could knock out your Ki. Take slow deep breathes of the markings, close your eyes and see what I see; feel what I feel.” Goku allowed him to be lulled but the smell, his voice, and all that was inside Vegeta now. He was perfectly happy with their bond.” 

Vegeta felt the shift in Goku the second it happened; he had finally allowed himself to be taken over by the newly formed bond. Although, it proved by his reaction that the Saiyan had been fighting for a long time with his heat that as soon as he accepted the bond, he passed out from the sheer exhaustion it had caused. “That’s right Kakarott, sleep now be at peace and I will protect you while you do.” Vegeta laid him down and covered his naked (and absolutely god like body) then took his place in the bed next to him to watch while he rested.


	12. Chapter Twelve: There’s no better feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks finds a nearly half dead Goten and can't seem to get him back on his feet, that god he has a devoted and (feisty Mother) will poor Goten ever feel normal again? 
> 
> " For mates blood is life; it restores life, revitalizes it, bonds it, and can also be extremely sexual if use correctly."

Trunks would be helping his mother with the paperwork (until he was ready to take on more work load), she hated this task so much he on the other had love it; he loved to see how things came to be. He loved looking at a report poorly put together and being able to show his mother inadequate her staff was that she had doing her business, she suspected this was a SAIYAN ROYAL trait. He had been in their kitchen now for hours doing this as his mother was doing much more important things to ensure the health and safety of his mate and baby. Goten was getting so much needed and deserved rest after their afternoon activities, Trunks had been so involved in the material that he hadn’t felt Goten’s Ki drop so drastically until Goten was on the floor of their bathroom hanging his head over the toilet bowl. ‘Trunks .. Trunks .. Oh God .. Please .. help Me!!’ Throwing his stack of the papers, he ran to his husband so fast and frantically trying to find him. “Chibi, Chibi ..” he stopped and gasped when he found him paler than ever on the floor, Ki extremely low and he was still heaving with nothing there to heave. Trunks’s eyes like black orbs, scared again that something was desperately wrong with his Goten; he sat down slowly beside him so as to not jog Goten too much and waited out the last heaving attack, rubbing his back to as lest let him know that he was there. He could feel Goten’s utter panic so Trunks attempted to calm him by sending him calming waves while also trying to bring up his Ki. First, he gathered a small bit Ki in his hands and showered it over Goten causing his breathing to slow down and stabilize more. Once, Goten was breathing easier and clearly not heaving Trunks cradled his mate closely to his body (putting his face into his mate marking) and took them over to the couch in their room. ‘Trunks, what’s going on? Where are you, I’m so scared I don’t want to be alone, I can’t feel you in my head!!’ Trunks was startled by this reaction; he was right here and in fact he was holding Goten. So, ever so carefully he grabbed Goten drew his face towards him, “Ten, open your eyes I’m here right now, you are now alone I promise but you are weak and we need to get your Ki back to normal. Please calm down this is not good for you or the baby, I think we should call Father now.” Knowing Trunks was there now was starting to calm him, but he was so weak and could barely keep his head supported. 

Bulma was now awake and analyzing Goten’s blood both before the mating and after, she was slightly worried at what she was seeing. There was definitely a major change and the only change that worried her was in Goten’s blood. Trunks blood was developing a very weird hormone, but to her eye’s the molecules and components seemed strong. Whereas Goten’s seem to have the same hormone but it was lacking the strength, it looked like it could break apart and as it was only 24 hours since she took the blood it almost looked as if his blood count was decreasing by the hour. Knowing all the other Saiyan’s in the family had given blood both times as well she tested and compared, finding this hormone to be missing completely. She’s concluded it to be part of the mating, and in Goten’s case the pregnancy must be making it weaker. She needed to find Vegeta, something was definitely not right and if this was happening inside Goten’s body then a major problem was about to occur without anyone’s knowledge (anyone except now her). Although, Bulma just realized she hadn’t remembered seeing Vegeta at all last night and it posed a question of how to find him now that he felt no accountability to her any longer. 

Goku opened his eyes after his first full night of rest in almost 6 months, he felt rested and peaceful he turned over quickly half expecting to find Vegeta gone while he had slept. However, turning over he found his prince perched up against the back of the head board sound asleep; (he looked beautiful like this) it looked like he had fell asleep while attempting to stay awake. ‘I wonder if he will wake up and regret last night, be completely outraged that I couldn’t keep myself controlled, who loses there will during heat anyways?’ Many different fears running through his head had caused Vegeta to wake, he looked over at Goku and tenderly grabbed Goku’s tail that was anxiously twitching around to his inner dialogue, “Kakarott, you're thinking too much!’ Quickly, moving towards him with both hands now cupping his face so that Goku could see that true meaning in his eyes. ‘I told you last night I shared your feelings and have not had those same thought of you as I once did. No one can help themselves during their heat, it’s a wonder you held out as long as you did and kept so true to yourself.’ Goku slid his hand around Vegeta’s waist and drew him closer as Vegeta was talking, ‘Look deep, use our bond tell me what you feel?’ As he was talking, he moved his hands up and was now running them through Goku’s hair as a method of calming. What Goku found deep inside was the deepest love he has ever felt (that wasn’t from his children), he moved to pull Vegeta in and just before he could steal away a kiss his phone rang. Answering his phone, he found on the other end was a very worried Bulma, “Goku, Goku hurry please I need your help! We need to find out where Vegeta is right now, and get to the boys wing immediately.” Vegeta could hear her frantic screams (without being on the phone himself) and took the phone from Goku, “Women, clam down immediately and tell me what had happened? If something happened to the child I should have been inform before now!” Bulma was stunned, but had no time to play back and forth with him, “Listen buster, I don’t care what you are doing or even why you are at Goku’s at this time of the day. GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!” With that they both heard her slam down the phone. 

Bulma ran down the hallway to her sons wing and barged in not caring for privacy at this particular moment and found them in their room with Goten very weakened on Trunks lap. Trunks looked like a very scared child, “Hunny, your Father is coming why haven’t you called or brought him to me or moved?” He slowly moved his head towards her as if he hadn’t seen her until now, “Mother, I think they are dying. I have been feeding him my Ki for the last ½ hour and it’s only sustaining him a little then it drains really fast again. I can’t figure out what to do.” A single tear fell on his cheek after he said that, as it did Goku and Vegeta Transmissioned into their room with Vegeta’s arms wrapped tight around his waist. Vegeta let go and went over quickly to Goten, “ Kakarott, the sensu please.” Goku gave it to him, “Son, you will need to feed it to him, chew it a bit and transfer it to him. This will stabilize him for a while and we can come up with a better option.” Trunk didn’t need to be asked twice, the other 3 walked out to speak easier. ‘Chibi, can you hear me? Ten?’ A few second later Goten started to come to, not fully better but he could see and hear Trunks he wrapped his arms around him and they stay there for a while shaking. 

Outside the room Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku were deep in conversation. “Okay women, what happened? When we left, he was doing just fine, now he looked like he was almost ready for otherworld? “ Bulma was looking at the two, they were standing so close their hips were practically kissing and they had matching markings on their necks OMG, JUST LIKE THE BOYS! “Did you two .. “ She was flabbergasted and torn. “Mate?” Goku blushed, and Vegeta was a little pissed, “Women, answer me we do not have time for this? We have a small window here to find out what’s wrong before he’s back to the way we just found him!” She knew he was right and she really didn’t know why she cared to begin with, they hadn’t been in love for a long time. No matter what, or when they spoke about it she would be happy for them. “Sorry Vegeta your right, I noticed something in Goten’s blood I took ..” she proceed to explain what was found, then showed him since she brought it with her just in the case of exactly this. “Vegeta, do you know what this is?” He looked at it again quickly, of course it was simple why didn’t he think of it they all walked back into the bedroom where the boys were to finally get this pregnancy back on track. 

“Goten, I’m sorry it really never occurred to me before but again all this boils down to your heritage and the fact that you’re a Saiyan mate. Because, you and Trunks are mates and were when you became pregnant the baby is not only drawing on the Ki of both you and Trunks but the Blood that you exchanged to create the bond with it leaving your body from the baby drawing on it to create a mutual bond equal to both of you, you ultimately are getting weaker. You cannot like with this bond, or your mate. To fix this is simple and you should feel better almost immediately you need to replenish the blood from Trunks daily, do you understand?” They nodded and Bulma’s eyes were wild at yet another one of Vegeta’s explanations. Goku however, was listen to him like he was God ‘you always know the answers and what to do.’ He kept forgetting however, Vegeta could feel him and hear him. ‘Yes, Kakor I do’.Vegeta making sure everyone really understood the added, “For mates blood is life; it restores life, revitalizes it, bonds it, and can also be extremely sexual if use correctly.” That last one was interesting, Goku hoped his prince would try it on him one day (soon), ‘Kakor is that my nickname?’ Vegeta smirked at him, to which needed no further confirmation. 

Trunks was happy his parents were looking out for him; at this moment he had decided that Goten and him would stay in the wing until after the baby was born to be close to them just in case, he needed them, or in events such as this. He also though he sensed something different between the three standing in front of him but this would need to wait, “Thanks Father, I will follow this for my family just as you instruct. Will you be here on the grounds today just in case?” It was clear now everyone was catching on to their situation, so Goku interrupted for the moment. “Trunks, I can see you wish to speak further we will wait for you out in the main house; in Geta’s room. Get Goten back to normal then we can talk?” Waiting for no further replies, Goku grabbed Vegeta’s by his nape (remembering what that did to him earlier) and transmissioned them to Vegeta’s room. Leaving behind three stunned people. “Uh, mother do you know what that’s about?” Bulma blushed, “Sweetie, I think they will tell us later. Do as they say before it’s too late.” She was gone too leaving them alone again. 

Goten who was hardly conscious again and just about to black out had heard nothing, Trunks moved quickly. He made a small cut by his neck and brought Goten to it, the blood filled Goten’s mouth and it released his instincts; Goten latched on and drew what was needed to sustain himself (plus a little for the pleasure). Like an instant miracle pill, Goten’s Ki was at max, his skin was a beautiful olive tone that simple glowed, and his belly grew, it was plump and beautiful. Trunks bringing his hand down had wrapped it around their growing child and was feeding it more Ki while his Goten continued to lap up his mates' blood. Once finished, Goten pulled away and he was panting breathing so hard; Trunks grabbed his face to look at him. “Chibi, you okay in there?? In case you are wondering, that was the most stimulating experience ever!” Goten needed a moment, after almost 2 months of pregnancy this was the best he has felt for the entire time. This must be the answer, now he can just be Goten but pregnant!! Of course, Trunks was listening to his monologue since Goten wasn’t shielding it, ‘So, we are feeling better than my love?’ Goten decided not to answer in the traditional sense, and first made sure there was no one blood left on his neck by tightly tracing his tongue over the wound and trailing it up to his ear lobes. This action caused a deep purr to escape from Trunks that turned into a moan, of which Goten trapped when he heavily and deeply kissed him. Goten wanted Trunks now, his warrior that made him strong again and he want to show him how much he was loved. Goten flared his Ki shedding their remaining clothes, Trunks spread his legs across his lap so he was now straddling him and just memorizing his body for yet the 100th time. While Goten thought this to be sweet his body was screaming! Goten grabbed Trunks face and with a loud desperate plea, “Trunks, please I want it right now!” So, Trunk grabbed a hold of his hips lifted Goten up and with a fast and hard action slammed him back done impaling him. “God Trunks … Hmmmm.” It would take a couple of well-placed strikes to Goten’s sweet spot, and one extra bite for more blood tasting to cause them to have crashing orgasms. 

“Okay Ten, let’s go see our Fathers now and find out what’s going on there!” Goten not having the slightest clue as to what he is talking about looked at Trunks with a question mark over his head. “Let’s grab a shower and I'll tell you what you missed, I don’t think we can go out there this anyway we smell like blood, sex, and satisfaction.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Stabilization and Family Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Goten has the answers he needs to live out the days of his pregnancy, with it brings something new that was unexpected ; but in a wonderful way. Vegeta and Goku move on with life and it's time to bring in the rest of the clan.

Goku transmission them into Vegeta’s room still holding the nape of his neck with the hand that wasn’t on his fore head to control the movement. He looked around Vegeta room and realized that this was the first time he has ever actually been inside Vegeta’s room; looking around the room Goku realized it was a serene and peaceful place to get away. Not what he was expecting at all. There were tropical plants, a homemade indoor water fall, and meditation mats on the walk out patio which offered a peaceful view to the garden. Inside the room was submerged in Vegeta's scents, with a large bed and calming colours all around you. Goku had never seen anything so calming and he really didn’t expect it from Vegeta. Well they could take it with them now, Goku still holding Vegeta nape and came really close to his face; “Okay Geta, pack!” Vegeta still coming down from everything that had just transpired but had no clue what he was talking about, “Kakor what are you talking about? You want me to pack for a night to stay, if that’s the case I highly doubt we will be wearing clothes at all.” Goku getting a kick at the image Vegeta was broadcasting to him at the same time walking Vegeta towards the bed until he had no place left to go but down, then laying himself on top of the full Saiyan; “not exactly what I was thinking Geta, I was thinking you could pack your room here. Make sure to bring it all and we can turn our bedroom into this it looks really peaceful! Don’t you feel what Trunks was talking about, the need to be as close as possible all the time?” Smirking, Vegeta flipped Goku over so he was on top of him this time and drawing line down his clothed chest and thought, ‘well I guess someone has to watch out for you and no better person than one that can control you like this!’ So, Vegeta finished off his trail of thought with a deep kiss but wouldn’t allow himself to be caught up in it that he would wait until there were home and completely alone. “Geta, I felt that it was a sense of belonging as soon as you though home in association with me!” They both smiled. 

In the shower Trunks was taking extra care of Goten happy to see him moving so freely again, he was rubbing soap down his back and giving his mate a deep massage. Goten had his tail wrapped around Trunks leg and was purring deeply letting Trunks know how completely at ease he was. Trunks came in to wrap his arms around Goten’s rapidly growing belly, “you okay in there Chibi?” Goten was just too relaxed to use words this time, ‘hmmh. I feel so relaxed and calm now, this is definitely was we needed Trunks! Between the Ki, the blood, the warm shower, and now the back rub … ‘ Goten trailed off and Trunks could tell it was because he was happily enjoying that Trunks had just placed his nose in the crook of his neck, and as with all these other instincts his tilted his head so Trunks could enjoy the same bonus he had earlier with more blood sharing. Trunks (gently) pulled Goten closer to his body so they were flush and Goten could feel his hardness pressed against his backside, while he sunk his teeth in their familiar mating mark. It was this moment that Goten notice it, Trunks tail had finally arrived and wrapped itself around them. Instinctively, Goten gently grabbed the appendage and ran his fingers through it. This was the moment that Trunks realize it was there too. 

Trunks shuddered at this touch his Goten was causing him to go on sensory overload, he fell sightly back so his back was on the wall of the shower stall. Goten seeing his distress, ‘shh Trunks it's okay, the first time you touched my tail like this I thought I was going to cum too.’ Trunks slowly slid down the wall of the stall, Goten taking the lead and straddled his lap. Once Goten was pleasantly seated he intertwined their tails causing an electric sensation to course through them, ‘Tttenn, O.M.G hhhmmm ahh. Goten had such a rhythm going that the sight of him and his faces were causing Trunks to shudder, but Trunks wanted to also protect them so he brought Goten to his neck so that he was getting some of their bonded blood making sure this activity didn’t drain him. Somehow, this blood drinking during their sex was causing more of a sexually stimulating experience Goten screamed out in pure bliss that as soon as the blood touched his lips, “God, Trunks I’m not going to be able to hold on this time. OH .. AH .. OH .. AH.. GOD YES.” Trunks unbound their tails and grabbed a hold of Goten’s deeply leaking arousal, and with a very deep and seductive voice; “ Chibi, cum for me! All over my chest!” That was the final straw for Goten, he slammed down one final time on Trunks pulling his mate with him and they both spilled. Trunks spilled deep inside Goten however, Goten spilled all over Trunks Chest / stomach / tail / and even got it on his chin then he collapsed into his loving husbands' arms. 

They sat at the base of the shower for a few more minutes waiting for their hearts to come back down, once they did Trunks got up bring Goten with him and they finally got to their shower. Both cleaned and now getting dressed Goten turned to Trunks and just melted into his arms, “Ten, something the matter, do you need me to get you something?” Smiling he looked up planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, ‘ hm no just needed a hug, I loved you Trunks.’ Smiling back down at him one hand on shoulders and the other on his belly, ‘I love you too Chibi, now let go see what all the fuss is with our fathers. Yeah?’ 

They were done, the room was bare now with nothing left to see except the memories through Vegeta’s eyes. Bulma had been good to him once upon a time, she took him in when he has nowhere to go. Gave him love when he had nothing left but anger and despair. There was a time that they had loved each other, respected each other, deep inside this was not going to be easy for him. Goku came to his face quickly, taking his face in hand and looking deeply into his eye, “ Vegeta, we will not dishonor her as a person I promise you. Bulma is my closet and dearest friends, we will take care to ensure her feelings are protected. However, like me we were all living lies! We deserve happiness too.” He tailed his hands into Vegeta’s hair knowing this action always melted away the Prince’s frustrations and calms his nerves. ‘ Kakor..’ not sure how to live with feelings as well as Goku mustered up a sincere, ‘thanks you!’ With that they closed the door to his old room for the last and final time; capsule in Vegeta's pocket they went to meet in the den to wait for everyone else to arrive. 

Trunks was in the bathroom still brushing his teeth with his newest appendage wrapped around his middle section. When he came out of there adjoined bathroom Goten was standing in front of a full-length mirror, his hands were touching his mid-section with a very confused look on his face. Trunks came over and wrapped his arms around him, and placed his chin on Gotens’ Shoulders. “Chibi, you know how beautiful that baby belly looks right now right? I can feel your uneasiness, but don’t I have never seen someone more beautiful in my entire life.” Goten turned around so quickly and wrapped his arms around Trunks’ neck and let out a sob, his mate always made him feel like the only person in the world. ‘Ten, please don’t cry hm. Tell me what’s wrong?’ Goten reversed his vision, closed his eyes brought their foreheads together and replayed all of what Trunks just said from his side. Then he shows Trunks the real reason he was at the mirror; MOVEMENT! The way that Goten was still currently broadcasting was allowing Trunks to feel their child’s movement, until Goten placed his hand in the direction if the next movement; this kid was definitely Saiyan. 

They all gathered in the den to see what the newest information was, it was the same gathering as when Vegeta informed them all of Goten’s PREGNANCY AND DELIVERY that scared the hell out of them all. Of course, Chichi was missing as were Videl and Pan they were still at school. Standing side by side now with there loved ones around them it was now or never, “well spite it out guys!” A statement from Bulma that of course made gained the grunt from the Prince she was hoping for. After there 10 year marriage that ending last year she was pleased to still be able to get under his skin when she knew he would tried to end the world. “Since, Vegeta is so great at explanations ..” which followed Goku’s signature giggle then by the finger rub to his nose. “I will just tell you and spare some nerves.” Vegeta wouldn’t allow this to be heard, ‘you know I'll make you eat that later, Kakarott!’ Goku laughed, ‘oh, I’m counting on it.’ Gohan was mother henning over Goten to make sure he was Okay after the mornings newest scare, "father don't done you think we have had enough excitement for a while?"

Everyone shushed Gohan wanting to hear the news. Vegeta now also sitting as he wanted to see just how his sexy fool would muck up this explanation. “Bulma, please remember that what we tell you in't easy for us, it has been a long time for both Geta and I to acknowledge this ourselves. Anyways, so just as Trunks and Goten went into heat requiring them to find their mates (of which they did and we are all going to be grandparents / Uncles / Aunts). Well, when you hit a certain age of a Saiyan’s life span and have not mated in the tradition sense then you go into heat again. This is a final attempt to mate. Turns out that it’s the same thing the boys went through ..” Vegeta was watching his mouth, did it always look like this? It’s calling out to him, he’d better hurry up! “only I was able to fight it for nearly a year.” He looked over to Vegeta hearing all he was thinking, ‘So, I’m a sexy fool. How did your sexy fool do?’ Bulma was 75% certain before that this was what their news was, looking between them now she could see their identical markings just like the boys and she could tell that they were speaking through their minds like the boys did too. Now that it was out and with Goku's more gentle approach she was Okay with it, more than she first thought. “Well guys, so essentially your saying that you have mated?” They were still eyeing each other but they nodded intently to her question. However, she had a follow up. “Now, where are the new mates planning to live? I’m certain that even my sound proofing won’t keep out two full blooded Saiyan NOISES.” They were kind of listening, but still talking to each other, ‘You did well Kakorr, looks like you need a special reward for it. Yes, you are a fool still but no longer the clown. You are just sexy.’ This comment deserved a scarlet colour to go over Goku's face. Bulma was still waiting, “umm, hello guys would you care to share whatever it is that your talking about in your minds? I asked you where you are planning to live?” Vegeta was getting annoyed with this conversation, they were careful enough and felt that Bulma was giving enough respect. However, he remember they were no longer married and technically he did more than enough here, so he walked towards his Kakorr, “Women, I have packed my room and will move in with Kakorr . You can find me there should the boys need anything.” He turned and grabbed Kakorr by the waist in the same fashion they arrived earlier, ‘Home, now!’ They were gone in a flash.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Happier Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are always fun when they are with your loved one's. Goku and Vegeta slow things down and find out what can happen when you do things this way, while Goten and Trucks find out some exciting details that bring poor Goten to more tear. Ah pregnancy, isn't it fun!

Goku had tranmissioned them home, for Vegeta coming back to this home almost felt like the first time he walked into a place where he belonged. He wasn’t a Burden, or just inserted into a family; Goku made him feel like he was a necessary part of his life. Because this home already had a previous family and memories Vegeta and Goku decided together that it was necessary to change it and make it their own. It was a large enough home for two Saiyan's with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a large kitchen, and living room. The biggest change would need to be their bedroom, considering that was where Goku and Chichi laid as husband and wife once upon a time. So, they would start with their bedroom. Thankfully, they already had the supplies for this from Vegeta room at Capsule Corp. It had been such a peaceful set up and Goku wanted it to be exactly the same (minus the balcony he didn't have here). It took them an hour to make up their room with the matching meditation mates, the music player, the waterfall, and the tropical plants. They even painted some of the peaceful colours. Then they moved the old bed over to the spare room in place of Vegeta’s large King-sized bed. Once it was made it only made sense to give it a whirl. This time since Goku wasn’t writhing in pain from a year of heat they could take their time. Goku caught Vegeta while he was admiring their final touches and came up behind him, wrapping his big arms over his shoulders. ‘Geta, it’s perfect! Like our own tropical island getaway, maybe we can talk Bulma into helping us with the rest of it. Hmmm, think she’ll go for it?’ Vegeta turned in his arms not really caring to think of Bulma right now, he had the object of his desired for many years in his arms alone in the place he always wanted to take him. HIS ROOM. 

‘Kakorr, do you want to talk about Bulma or do you want to take me to bed this time?’ As if Goku needed to be asked twice, he grabbed Vegeta by the waist and hoisted him up so that Vegeta would wrap his thighs around Goku waist and walked them to the bed. Vegeta sent Ki to the music player and waterfalls and Goku gently set him on the bed; laying on top of him his took off Vegeta’s shirt. “You know last time we never got a chance to really look at what we were mating ourselves too.” Goku took his hands ran it over Vegeta’s mid-section, finding all his scars there; as he went over each one, he could see the inside of Vegeta’s mind how he got each one. Vegeta found himself following Goku’s lead and while Vegeta had many more scars then Goku it didn’t make him less of a warrior in Vegeta’s mind. They had done this with the bottom section as well, the touch of bodies as well as the knowledge they had gained from the other Saiyan made then love each other that much more. 

Done exploring the other Goku found himself in a need of Vegeta now, they had ended the exploration with Goku behind Vegeta so, he turned Vegeta’s head enough that Goku could get enough access to him and started a deep kiss. Vegeta allowed Goku anything he felt he had needed, and Goku had seen how open and receptive Vegeta was that he slid his hand down his back and found the extra sensitive tail spot, of which Goku took full advantage of. ‘Kakorr,hmm.’ Goku, wrapped his arms around Vegeta and pulled him up to sit in his lap. They had been at it like this for hours in order to learn more of the other. Goku learned about several thing that Vegeta endured through his year’s captive under Frieza’s ship; making sure that what he endured under captivity was not replicated by Goku. While Vegeta learn of things that Goku went through, to simply be who he is and to get to where he is today. Each feeling as if they have learned more about their mates. 

With more hours gone by now they were both hardened with desire, Goku was ready and no longer interested in taking things slowly. He pinned Vegeta to the bed and drew his legs around his waist, Vegeta was quivering underneath him. “Hah, Kakor .. Please!” Goku waited for nothing and entered him deeply knowing that they already possessed the READY wetness of any Saiyan. He hit Vegeta Sweet spot on the first strike, he could feel his unbelievable heat surrounding him the second he entered him. “God, Vegeta.” Vegeta turned the tables on him, opening up their mental bond so that Goku felt double the pleasure as he flipped Goku on his back and started ridding him. Reaching his hips Goku was guiding the Princes motions and causing them to speed up, this made Vegeta lean forward to re-mark his mate. The blood rushed cause the sexual pleasure to heighten for both of them, ‘Geta, move faster ..’ Vegeta moving faster now Goku reached up with his large hand, traveling to Vegeta's pulsing arousal a stroking him in rhythm with there movements. After a few moments together these actions caused them both to tip over the edge; Vegeta erupted on Goku’s tight and tones abs and Goku from within Vegeta. Catching there breathe, and Goku wiping up slightly they were both exhausted at this point so, Goku rolled Vegeta’s limp body off him and they fell asleep nestled together. 

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma had returned to work and her mountain of paper along with many hours of tiring meetings. Although, she was happy to see things settling down for her family. Goten was out of the woods now, three months along and looking rather; well glowing for a male. She was really excited to be an EXPECTANT grandmother, Bulla was spending countless hours (that didn’t involve school, eating, or sleeping) doting over Goten so clearly, she was excited for what was coming. Gohan had decided to come work with her at Capsule corp, after she hunted him down and made him see how much she needed him. The way he handled everything during the events that surrounded Goten, he was a complete asset to her and her company. 

At home Trunks was still doing his some of his mother’s work while watching his mate, Goten was genuinely floating around and one could even say on the air itself. He was in the stages of extreme happiness and every now and then would plunk himself in Trunks lap just for love. They were both extremely excited to welcome the new baby, Goten was spending countless hours getting the room ready with the basics. While Trunks was in the middle of another disaster of a report, when he heard Goten scream out in pain causing yet another stack of papers to go flying. “Ten, what wrong, where are you?” When Trunks came to find him Goten was on the floor with tears in his eyes, his hand on one foot and the other gripping his stomach. Trunks was confused as to if he had hurt himself or if he was shocked, so he went to Goten and place his hands on each side of his shoulders. ‘Chibi? Did something happen to the baby?’ Goten finally noticed him and looked up, ‘It’s not just a BABY Trunks, it’s a girl!’ 

Trunks taken back by this statement, ‘Chibi how can you possible know that?’ Goten smiled no longer caring about his foot and allowed Trunks to assist him up, “I was stacking diapers, re-arranging the furniture here in her room when I felt my instincts kick in. Pink and purple colours flashed from nowhere as well as a flood of emotions I have never experienced before. Trust me she’s a girl!” When he said it he was overjoyed and crying again, but happily. “Of course, then I kicked the dresser really hard and being fat I toppled over ..” Trailing off into a fit of new sad emotion Trunks agreed that he was probably caring a girl, so he went to the rocking chair they put in there yesterday in preparation for midnight feedings and held out his arms. “Ten, come here I think your overdue for some love and Ki. Hmm?” Goten sat on Trunks, head on his shoulder and let him give Ki to them while soothing over his belly. Rocking like this for 2 mins and Goten was fast asleep. “That’s right my sweet, you rest I’m always right here where you need me. Always.” Not willing to give up his special time with Goten and his glorious belly Trunks rocked, he was in no hurry to move and had no place to go.


	15. Chapter Fifteen:  A Name Fit for A Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All anniversaries come with gifts, this one is no different. Strictly Goten and Trunks chapter!

Times had passed by easily for Trunks and Goten now that they knew what to do for their Saiyan pregnancy and they even managed to get into a routine together, one that gave Goten a sense of normalcy while attempting to stay out of the public’s eye. Trunks and all the Briefs were very popular among West City, so having his very pregnant husband walking around him would tend to raise some questions. Thanks to both Gohan and Bulma they were able to keep Goten medically taken care of at home, with the help of Vegeta on the Saiyan front. 

Goten was a little over 6 months pregnant now and loving each day that went by that he was able to share a with his unborn child. Each night Trunks fed them Ki and it always made them feel safe and sometimes a bit drunk with power depending on Trunks mood that day. However, the nights were always Goten’s favorite each day; they always ended the same way. Trunks made sure that no matter how busy there day was the nights were always left for his CHIBI. Trunks had started over seeing a few projects for Bulma and that took him to Capsule Corp offices a few times a week with the research portion/ paper work at his home REMOTE office to keep an eye on Goten. Today had marked 6 months they had been officially married, so Trunks made it a point to be at home. As with any Briefs on special occasions he had a special gift for Goten. 

Goten had been sleeping more than usual lately and Trunks was getting concerned for his mate, since they had seen no more problems lately he thought he would just check in with Bulma to be sure. Trunks walked into their living room and Goten was fast asleep on the big puffy couch he loved so much, Trunks covered him up and turned on some soft music to make sure he was comfortable. He knew (even though Goten wouldn’t actually say it) but he knew that his mate was started to get uncomfortable, through there link he could feel it. Although, Trunks could honestly say he couldn’t blame him. So, he bent down kissing him and went to the main house to search for his mother. 

For any of the Z warriors it wasn’t hard to find anyone they were ever looking for, all they did was search the persons Ki and there they were. As luck would have it Bulma was in the medical suite when he located her, “hi mother, I need to ask you a question if that’s okay?” She was so involved with her task she was startled a bit. “Oh, goodness you startled me. Of course dear anything. Where is Goten is he okay?” Trunks could feel he panic coming in waves, he felt good about that since he knew that no matter what she would protect him. “yes, yes he is fine. Actually he’s in the apartment fast asleep AGAIN.” They had started calling it their apartment a few months ago as that’s what it felt like, no longer a wing where they stayed together they made it a home and a very happy place. Bulma smiles at Trunks use of the word AGAIN, they she felt angry that maybe he was mad his very pregnant mate was sleeping when he should be doing something else. “Sweetie, if you’re here to ask me how to get him to stop that then ..” She was cut off immediately, he realized what he just did. “No, no mother you misunderstand me. Listen if Goten sleeping every few hours is good, and in no way a sign of danger to them then I would be happy and not put another thought into it. I was just worried that he wasn’t getting enough .. I don’t know.. food, blood, ki even and it was causing his body to be weak and distressed.” Happy again she could see that her son was only doing what any normal expectant partner would do of the unknown.  
“Trunks, sit down. Even if Goten was a human having a human (or a regular pregnant female) being really tired is a common part of being pregnant. He is growing an entire being and it’s not easy, best thing for him is all the things that your both doing. Get rest, get him to eat when he can, do the things your father suggested, and show him your there for him.” She could see his demeanor change; his question was answered and he felt like he had done the right thing. “Thank you, mother I'll go make sure they are still okay now.” he kissed her on the cheek, and looked around seeing that his mother was in here making sure that it was stocked and ready for when the time came. 

Back in their apartment Goten was still sleeping but Trunks could feel he was not in a good place whatever dream he was having. Somehow Goten had managed to lock him out when he was sleeping so all he knew were feelings and body language. Trunks left him for a bit to see if he could work out the issue naturally in his dream and went to make him a large meal to celebrate their first milestone once he had awakened. On the dining room table Trunks started laying out the meal when Goten was screaming in his sleep. “MY BABY … WHERE … MY TRUNKS … SO SCARED .. WHY!” Trunks was done waiting he was intervening now. “Ten, time to come back to me now. I’m right here, come on now.” Goten finally opened his eye’s but they were a little red, he was shaking, and sweating with fear. He launched on top Trunks lap and hugged him tight, thankfully he was Saiyan otherwise air might have been an issue. “Hey, Chibi! Shh, it’s okay whatever that was it was only a dream. You know that right?” Trunks started feeding him some ki in hopes of leveling him out and it was working, Trunks wouldn't press him for details it was pretty clear what he was dreaming. “Come on Ten, I made us dinner. It’s all your favorites.” Goten was starting to feel better, “smells good, I’m starving!” 

They were a good way into dinner when Goten asked, “so all my favorites, and you made them all! Why what’s the occasion?” Trunks smiled at his mate and took his left hand, rubbed his finger over the band he placed there 6 months ago, then softly kissed it. Goten loved when he was like this, “Chibi today marks 6 months since we said I DO. It marks the day we became one, and it marks the day we were bonded together in every culture. I just wanted to show you how special you will always be to me.” He leaned in and gently kiss Goten, running his hands through his hair he pushed a piece of paper toward Goten for him to see the second he pulled back. “Trunks what’s this?” Goten turned over the page and only saw one word ‘Okita.’ Before Goten could say more Trunks jumped in, "it means ROYAL PROTECTOR GODDESS. I asked father for a few helpful tips on Saiyan names and this one grabbed me." Goten was trying hard to contain himself, he knew for months now there were having a baby girl but was having conflicting thoughts on how to name her right. He was speechless luckily, he could think still, ‘oh Trucks, its … perfect!’ 

In their bathroom Trunks poured a bath (big enough for two) and helped his mate down carefully. They each sat at the opposite ends of the tub giving Trunks the access to Goten sore and swollen feet. Trunks was great at giving Goten daily foot massages to help his swollen feet, it also gave them time to relax together. “Trunks, somehow you always know just what I need when I need it the most.” This was only a statement on Goten’s part but it touched Trunks heart so much to hear his mate was happy. Back in their bed, all clean, and relaxed came Goten’s favorite time of the night. The blood sharing had become necessary for the pregnancy and truth be told it did things to both of them when it started. With Trunks now leaning up against the head board he drew Goten towards onto his lap so he was straddling him as well as facing him. 

Trunks drew his hands over the baby bump and allow some of his Ki to transfer to them, when they were in this position it was almost like a shock of electricity to both their intimate places that caused them both to slightly moan in pleasure. “Ten, you know how much I love you I swear no one’s life is as perfect as ours is!” Goten hod to put a mark on that for later he was too involved in this feeling right now, he started slowly grinding on Trunks for any friction he could get. Since entering in the last stages of his pregnancy he needed to be touched all the time, and tonight wasn’t any different. ‘Trunks, please I need you.’ Trunks chuckled and turned his head for Goten to have his fill, and he wouldn't hesitate either. As soon as he had permission, he sunk his teeth into his mate and the blood pooled into his mouth causing an instant surge of power and moaning from them both. “mmhmh “and Goten wanted his mate to feel the same tonight after the wonderful gift, so once Goten was satisfied with his taste (for now) he turned and grabbed Trunks and drew him towards his same marking and happily Trunks took his share too. 

Fire now lite and they both needed more, Trunks wrapped his hands around Goten's bum to spread his cheeks wide he could see the approval in Goten’s eyes he was lost in a sea of arousal and deep desire. Trunks was moving around his arousal slowly but never entering Goten, the muscle's around his entrance were wet as normal and by this point dripping. Goten grabbed Trunks face in desperation, ‘Trunks, stop teasing me and ..’ he never got to finish his thought as Trunks slammed him down in one shot the way Goten always loved. Goten attached himself to the mate marking again and let the blood flow. With Trunks at this angle he always got Goten's prostate at the right speed and pressure however, today Goten seemed to be extra sensitive all over and being as aroused as he was he could be contained tonight. “OH GOD TRUNKS.” Trunks loved to hear him scream like this, as Goten was screaming loudly, his arms tight around Trunks neck fearing the loss of contact. Trunks grabbed hold of his hips tighter and moved him with the speed and force that Goten was clearly needing tonight, Goten’s tail was whipping around that Trunks caught it and stuck it in his mouth to suck and lightly nibble on the tip. With no warning at all Goten came, hard screaming, “OMG, TRUNKS .. AHHH!” His insides were pulsing so hard that they pulled Trunks right over the edge that he had been straddling and he came hard too. 

“Chibi .. my god that was ..” both of them having troubles catching their breath but Goten helped finish his sentence, “intense!” Goten had rolled off Trunks and as soon as he hit the pillow, he was out cold. Trunks was smiling, he gave his mate a loving pet to the face and went to get some towel to clean them off a bit before he would pull the covers over them for the night. Once they were both clean, he climbed in beside Goten and pulled his mate to his chest to sleep for the night but Goten opened his eyes again ‘Okita, I think she likes it too.’ Never one to second guess Goten they drifted off to sleep. 'Night Chibi' and placing his hand on his daughter 'goodnight sweet Okita'.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: New Challenges or Right on time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Vegeta is reflecting on all his life's challenges a phone call interrupts his inner monologue from a Terrified Trunks. What's happening with poor Goten now?

Since being removed from Planet Vegeta (and his father’s care ) by Frieza; Vegeta has never known a day of piece. When he was awake he worked harder than anyone to be the strongest warrior, when he was asleep he his fears of being over powered / dominated / defeated were almost to the point of an obsession. In 40 years he has not had one full night of sleep, most nights when he trained late he would collapse from the exhaustion on the training GR flooring back in Capsule Corp, however was always awakened by terrifying dreams. The same was to be said when he went to bed willingly, the same terrify dreams found him. Back when he first arrived here and Kakarot came into his life that’s when things really got harder for him, he was the Prince but this lower class clown was stronger than he was and yet he train half as hard to gain this strength. However, somewhere in his subconscious he was calling to him. When they were apart he found it hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to understand this life, but when they were together he left indestructible, and pushed his limits although he would always prolong their battles just so he wasn’t alone.   
Tonight after they had the most intense sexual session Kakor had placed them together in the bed, and Vegeta never knew such a way to end a day. This was the first night they went to bed in THEIR bed, in THEIR home, together, it was the very first time since he was a kid back in his room at the Royal Palace that Vegeta slept undisturbed through the night. He smirked to himself, he felt so relaxed. It was barely 7:00 am generally Vegeta was awake and already training by now since he was usually tired of the dream filled nights. Now that he was awake the sun was coming in the curtains (which he would need to change, sun in the eyes is never a pleasant wake-up call). In the night they had switched places, now he was behind Kakor with his face in the crook of his neck, his back was warm, Vegeta’s arm was around his waist; only took a few moments before that arm drew him in closer. ‘Geta, I like the curtains!’ As this thought was exchanged Goku felt Vegeta’s inhale deeply of the neck that was presented to him to take in all he could. ‘Then you wake up to the blasted sun nearly blinding you ever damn morning.’   
Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing is neck and staring off into space, he slept 8 hours straight with nothing waking in up .. hmm he’s never done that and now he just feel at ease. He never thought that life would turn out this way. Torn out of his thought as, he could feel that he was being watched, “Kakor what is that you’re staring at?” Goku said nothing but gave a smile and went on to give Vegeta a little kiss on the cheek, “nothing Geta, I’m just listening. Its get’s noisy in your head sometimes.” With a grin he went to the shower knowing that Vegeta would be soon on his tail. In the shower it only took moment until Goku felt Vegeta slip in behind him and wrap his hand around Goku’s chest with a tight bear hugging grip. “Kakor, last night was the first night in many years I actually got to sleep; I didn’t worry about strength, victory, defeat, or domination. I knew that when I went to sleep I had you just as much as you have me.” This statement was from Vegeta’s heart, he was finally at peace, they were finally at peace, and more than that he has accepted it willingly.   
Goku turned around now so he was facing him, walked Vegeta to the wall of the shower stall then took his face in his hands to cup Vegeta’s cheeks and tenderly kissed him. Goku broke away and looked Vegeta in the eyes and just stared for a moment before he commented, “Geta, I have never tried to defeat you, dominate you, or prove who is stronger; for me I wanted to be your equal, and your friend.” Vegeta continued their kiss, but then he responded, “Kakor, I see that now and I can feel it.” Goku drew Vegeta closer to his body he really just needed to feel their skin touching each other; they had let the morning get away from them. They were planning a trip to Capsule’s compound today to speak with Bulma, they had plans on the renovation of their home and she was always the best at plans. Goku had reached for the soap when Vegeta took it from him, he massaged the lather into his hair this was so relaxing for the both of them. They had found a way to be completely relaxed; it had been so long with so many treats to defeat now they could just be themselves.   
Back at Capsule Corp was a different story; Trunks had been at the Corp office today overseeing the project he was in charge of (which left Goten some time on his own) to shuffle around the house. He was in the nesting stage of his pregnancy and cleaning all the area’s he could find to clean, although he seemed to be moving very slow today even for a hugely pregnant man. Goten stood up from the area of Okita’s room he was re-organizing for the 100th time and almost passed out, unbeknownst to him though Trunks choose that time to spy. ‘Chibi, what’s wrong? You eyes are moving weirdly, and I’m having a hard time concentrating on you Ki!’ Goten eased himself into the rocking chair that they placed in the nursery, he was breathing slowly too, ‘Trunks, I’m fine stop worrying so much. I’m just really pregnant, and the baby is wearing me out it’s not ...’ Goten had to stop quickly, and B-lined for the bathroom he wasn’t feeling well. Trunks could focus enough on Goten to feel the sick that was happening at that moment, ‘Ten, Ten when you’re done and I know you don’t want too but please get into bed; I’m coming home right now. Chibi, keeping talking to me so that I know your okay.’ No more answers came from Goten, and he could no longer focus on anything that Goten was doing or feeling. Trunks knew the two people who could get to him fast than he could so he called them immediately.  
Goku and Vegeta were finishing their breakfast, “Kakor, did your Women know that you could cook like that?” Vegeta had just polished off his third helping of breakfast and to his amusement it was actually really good. “No Vegeta, Chichi didn’t know. I let her be in the kitchen she seemed to like it there and she felt useful. I just had to learn for myself. Since being on my own so much with no one around it was either that, get poisoned, or starve. I decided to learn how to cook for myself.” Vegeta was just about to make an off coloured joke when the phone rang, Goku was up and answered it, “hey Trunks. How long ago did he last say anything? Really? What about now? Okay, I’ll get Vegeta and be will be there in a blink. Yes of course, bye.”   
When Kakarot turned around he was very serious and Vegeta got the message loud and clear there was no questions to be asked, “Let’s go Kakor.” Goku was locking on to Goten and Vegeta just grabbed his hand in time before they blinked out. When they arrived at the kids apartment Vegeta realized immediately the problem must be Goten, both Saiyan’s separated and went in search of the pregnant Demi and finally found him hunched over the toilet. Goku was first in and at his son side. “Goten are you okay? Trunks can’t get you telepathically or by phone what’s the matter son?” Goten couldn’t keep his head up, Goku lifted him up and Vegeta came to him, “Goten has a fair highly fever; even by our standards. Kakor this is fairly common at this stage in his pregnancy but if we don’t cool him off and get him resting comfortably soon he’s going to deliver that baby too soon. Let get him into a luke-warm bath now.   
Trunks ran into his mother’s office now frantic he had to get home to his mate and he needed to get there now. Bulma was surprised that he barged in as quickly as he did but what she was reading in his eyes were more troubling, “sweetie was wrong, did something happen?” Trunks tried to calm himself down but how could he when he was here he needed to take comfort in the fact that Goku assured him he would take care of this. “Mother, I need to leave NOW. I was talking to Goten then he vanished from our telepathic conversation and I couldn’t get him back. I tried the phone too and there was no answer. I have sent father and Goku there but I need to get there now myself.” Bulma now understood his frantic worry and it was time to leave her post, “Sweetie get home now. I’ll go down to lower floor and get Gohan. We’ll meet you at home.” Trunk would not be told twice, he turned as fast as he approached and left.   
Once he was outside and away from on-lookers Trunks powered up to Super-Saiyan and went full speed home. He needs to be there, what was he thinking leaving Goten alone after all the problems he had at first. The more he thought of Goten the more upset he was getting, but if he didn’t calm down he was going to transfer all this worry to his husband and too his baby.   
Goten was placed in the bath Vegeta was looking him over and noticed that the child had broken one on his ribs. He looked at the linear line and it was very dark now, so Goten would need to be careful not to tear it too soon and go into premature labour. “Goten, I know you’re having a hard time concentrating right now but you must listen to me; if we aren’t careful then you’re going to delivery too early. We need you on bed rest for a while and more blood daily. God where the hell is Trunks.   
Trunks landed finally, and he could feel things weren’t good inside; “Ten, Father?” Vegeta came into view when he heard Trunks, “Son, here quickly we need you to help stabilize him.” Trunks ran in quickly while they were all waiting on Vegeta instructions, “Kakor here lift him out and we need him supported in front of Trunks, Son here sit let’s move fast.” Goku and Vegeta got him in place, Goten was half conscious his fever was so high. “Kakor you feed him Ki and Trunks you feed him blood.” Trunks tipped Goten’s head back and made a small cut on his arm once Goten smelled that his mate was holding him and feeding him he relaxed and followed along. It took about 20 minutes but they got Goten stable, Vegeta and Goku left the bathroom to allow Trunks to assist Goten into dry clothing but Trunks made sure he was sitting straight on the chair. He gently grabbed his face, “Chibi, god you scare the hell out of me!” Tear formed in his eyes as Trunks was speaking. “Why didn’t you say something to me when we were talking? Hm I would have come home right away, now where back to the start.” Trunks was wiping away the tears that had fallen from his eyes, “Trunks it hit so fast, when you noticed was right when it started then it went down from there.”   
While Vegeta and Goku where in the boy’s room they started adding many pillows to the bed to help support Goten and make him comfortable in the next few days. “Kakor, he’s showing all the beginning signs of labor now we need to try and draw it out. He’ll need to rest and get Ki from you and Trunks as well as more blood since the baby is drawing on more to prepare for birth.” Goku was worried too, “Geta, will he be okay? Will the baby be okay if delivered early?” Vegeta was trying to remember the length of the typical pregnancies on their home planet now, maybe he miscalculated a bit. Male and females terms were different, male pregnancies were always less than 8 months closer 7 months and Goten was almost 7 months along now, “Kakor, I think he’s actually on time, I completely forgot to factor in that he male when I made the timeline. 7 months was a typical male pregnancy and he’s only a week off of that now. Now we merely need to make him comfortable for what’s coming.”  
Trunks could see that Goten’s fever was still rather high but no longer dangerous so he assisted his mate into dry loose clothing. He wouldn’t draw attention on it but he too could see the cracked rib. Goten walked out of the bathroom (now aided by Trunks) to see that their fathers had made up the bed with many pillows and blankets. The three Saiyan aided Goten into the bed, once he was comfortable it was time to let Goten know what they figured out.  
“Chibi, its okay I’m here and I’ll be here with you the whole time I promise. “ Trunk got into the bed beside him, and was attempting to soothe Goten; he was gently rubbing Goten largely distended belly. Outside the bedroom; Vegeta sent Goku home. ‘Kakor, please go home and pack some of our supplies. We need to stay here and to be ready to spend the next little while at the compound. Goten could go into labor at a moment’s notice.’ Goku nodded in agreement and blinked out.   
With everyone on missions now was the time for Vegeta to reflect, they had prepared him for just this. If there race needed a new king with knowledge, well know he was the king of different kind of Saiyan race and he was going to need to keep everyone together and moving smoothly.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Family United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situations change and Goten now has to find his way, luckily he has a lot of family to support him while he finds his way through the beginning stages of labor.

Vegeta walked into the main house still going over all the things that could, should, or would happen within the next week for Goten, and all Vegeta knew for sure was that he would go into labor as he was showing all the clear signs now; the only question was when. As he was pondering over this Bulma with Gohan at toe busted through the front door and almost crashed in to Vegeta who was still lost in thought. He was not happy at this event in the least, “WOMEN, ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO GET BLOWN UP? I thought you were an intruder, I could have ripped off your head just now!” Both Bulma and Gohan stood and watched at Vegeta outburst, however Bulma had more important thing to worry about then Prince TIGHT ASS. She waved him off first before getting to the point, “save it Vegeta. Trunks came to my office in a horrifying state an hour ago so where are they; and what do they need?” Taking his favorite pose (arms crossed while leaning against the wall) he watched her panic a few more moment before he gave them an overview of his last hour.   
Bulma hadn’t realized he may deliver so quickly since according to Vegeta he should have at least a month longer, so she would need to hurry and make sure that they thought of everything. Gohan wasn’t really worried though, his little brother seem quite resilient and was proving to be worthy of the Saiyan heritage. He needed to intercept now, “Bulma, don’t panic he’s not in labor yet so let’s just take it one step at a time and get what we need and all the things ready for WHAT IF’S. Trunks seems to be taking great care of him, I go in and see how he's doing while you start the preparations. Okay?” Both of them parted, Gohan headed toward the boys apartment while Bulma headed towards the medical wing to make all the necessary arrangements. Before she was out of sight a thought occurred to her, “Vegeta you are stay here for a while right? I mean if you leave and are too far away to get here .. “ Vegeta held his hand up as to stop there, “ yes Bulma, Kakor and I will be staying in my old room until he has delivered. No sense in running back and forth.” She nodded and walked off again smiling though, did he just refer to Goku as Kakor like a cute little pet name? Funny though all she ever got was WOMEN and it always sounded angry.   
Vegeta watched her walk out of sight and he walked into his old (bare and empty) room. He stood at foot of the newly replaced bed, but still remember the days when he was empty, alone, and angry in this very spot. He felt him coming but Goku popped in a few moments later with their things, placed them on the bed and then wrapped his arms around Vegeta, “just because we are staying here doesn’t mean you’re alone again you know?” Vegeta smirked a bit while telling Goku just how he felt about that, “and just because you have access to my head doesn’t mean you can swim in it all the time!” That only made Goku hold tighter, and purr slightly; he learned that when Vegeta talked like this is was only a mask hiding his face. “Geta, I only swim when you scream things. Right now your mind is screaming a worry to be back in the same place where your dreams have once haunted you. Whatever the reason, or the cause you won’t do it alone.” They stayed like this a while longer, Vegeta was just enjoying the closeness of his mate.  
In the apartment Trunks was getting Goten perfectly positioned and hoping he was able to take some pressure of Goten’s body so he might rest easier. His temperature was still on the hot side and he was breathing deeper to accommodate his high temperature and increased girth. Once Trunks had felt that all the pillows were in there best position he climbed up beside Goten and checked in on him, “how you doing in their Chibi? Do you need anything? I can get you anything you need!” Goten gave a weakened smile and Trunks was starting to see the weight of the world in his eyes, “thanks Trunks, I don’t need anything really; I just want to be here with you and close to me.” Trunks came in closer and wrapped his arm around and under Goten, drawing him closer and slowing started to concentrate his Ki so that it would help. He could see the linear line was very fine on Goten’s distended belly and remembered that his father told him once that happened labor would follow. Goten’s thoughts were all over the place, and he knew that Goten had no energy left to keep them protected from his mate. He also realize just how basic they were, ‘pain .. scared … pressure … baby … tired.’ Trunks really wanted to do something more for him so he took Goten’s hand and purred remembering he once heard his father doing this with Goku and it seemed to make his mate feel more at ease. “Ten, you know it’s okay to be scared; just because we’re Saiyan doesn’t mean we’re immune to everything. Whenever you need to lean on me for strength and support, I will always give it.” He kissed Goten's head but worried more as he seemed to be getting warmer by the hour.  
Gohan found both Trunks and Goten on the master bed and he could see in their eyes the stress of the situation, Goten was clearly in pain and now saying anything where Trunks knew the extent of it and was trying to support him. His natural instincts were telling him that his brother was going to drift into labor soon but he needed to rest so he had the energy. “Hey little brother; I heard the news from Vegeta that it could be any day now. Bulma is getting the medical wing ready so ..” Goten held his hand up to stop his brother from going further, “Gohan, I’m staying here; in my bed is where I will bring my daughter into the world. Trunks has made it comfortable for me and my instincts tell me this is where I need to be.” Vegeta and Goku happened to walk in after that was said. Vegeta smirked at the comments Goten made, “then here is where you deliver; each Saiyan has always known the best place for their birth to be held. Kakor better go to Korines and see if he can get us some Sensu beans just in case the delivery goes unexpectedly. Gohan go inform Bulma and get the supplies gathered and brought here, ask Bulma for her to get something to aid Goten in resting as well as allow for pain relief.” Vegeta had begun getting everything ready giving everyone something to do. Goku Blinked out to Korines and Gohan moved quickly to the medical wing. Trunks job was simple: Keep Goten calm and comfortable. This was going to be hard, long, and painful.  
Bulma was looking around her wing she had started preparing it slowly over the last few months but now she needed to ensure she had everything. What she didn’t have must be acquired quickly, though she really wished they had medical books from Planet Vegeta as a guide. Knowing what she knew from Vegeta, Goten was going to do most of this on his own regardless; she was only doing this as a precaution since he was half human too. Gohan walked in right around the time that she looked like she had starred off into space. “Bulma Vegeta sent me. Goten has determined he will deliver in his bed, he’s comfortable there so we need to bring all of this down there. Do you have any idea yet what your missing?” She looked at him, now she had to pile it all into a capsule, “Gohan, honestly we have almost all the supplies still from when he was here last but I'm just thinking what if we need to be concerned with the baby? Maybe we should consider getting stuff if there is something wrong with his child at the time of birth.” Gohan hadn’t thought about that either, so they pondered over it for a bit longer, “Bulma as long as we have the basics I think if anything goes wrong my dad could transmission them straight to the hospital. Although, the way Vegeta talks it’s almost like a primal instinct takes over this whole process. Vegeta also wants something for Goten to sleep/pain and I think to keep still a bit longer, you have anything that will work?” Bulma nodded both in agreement to his statement and to having a aid for Goten then they packed it all up and headed down to the apartment.  
Goten was still not comfortable he was feeling all sorts of pressure everywhere, he was aware this was probably the last part of his stretching phase and he instinctively grab his belly to brace himself as the stretching continued. Vegeta saw this distress and instructed Trunks to sit behind Goten as a better support and so that his Ki would surround him and while allowing Goten the desperate need of closeness he was lacking with his mate. Once they readjusted the position of Goten and all the bedding around him Goten’s head was placed in the crook of Trunks shoulder, where he was not only getting the Ki from Trunks but was also able to intake the smell of their shared bonding mark. Slowly Trunks was feeling Goten relax then felt a small purr that Trunks took as a good sign, ‘better Ten or do you need me to move differently?’ Goten smiled up at his Trunks, he really was really there for him, ‘Trunks thank you, this is better I feel less pressure, more comfort and strength . . . ! It feels like you’re doing this right with me.’ Trunks could really feel that was how he felt, and Goten pulled Trunks hand sitting them each on a side of his belly then intertwined there tails. It only took moments but Goten was asleep and resting comfortably, no thoughts, no dreams, less pain, and just sleep. Trunks was pleased, he looked to his father who nodded in agreement as they seem to have the same thought; they needed Goten to get enough rest or he would never have enough energy for the delivery. While he was resting Trunks was feeding him Ki to help boost his energy levels and keep him stabilized.  
Goku had retrieved a small sack of Sensu beans from Korine and locked on to Vegeta’s energy single before he transmissioned back. Vegeta had left the two boys in their apartment with the understanding that Trunks would sound the alarm with a sudden Ki spike if Goten need them; allowing Vegeta to head back to his room to get some rest. Vegeta was sitting on the overly large sofa in the room and resting his eyes when Goku popped in. With his eye’s still closed, ‘Kakor were you successful?’ Without a physical answer at first he dropped the sack on the nearby table with a small thump, ‘Geta, we have them but you look exhausted.’ Goku took is place next to his mate and automatically pulled him down so they could rest more comfortably together on the long sofa together. ‘Hmm Kakor this is much more relaxing.’ Goku was rubbing Vegeta's back and it only took moments before he too was sounds asleep.  
Gohan and Bulma came into the apartment and found both boys to be asleep, they started setting up the areas that would be needed in the event Goten went into labor. Gohan could smell the strong heat still radiating off Goten and he really hoped that his brother wasn’t in danger. “Bulma, maybe we should take some of base vitals to compare with just in case?” Bulma nodded and scanned over his body with a temperature gauge, “hmm this is dangerously high for human standards. We need to converse with Vegeta and make sure it not dangerous for him, maybe with the Saiyan in him this temperature is normal for this stage of pregnancy but we'd better double check.” As soon as she said that Goten moved rather quickly, he had bolted straight up and screamed this action also woke Trunks. “Ten move carefully, you okay?” He too could feel the rapid increase in temperature. Goten shifted again and Trunks could tell he was uncomfortable again, but this was different he could read it in Goten’s thoughts. ‘Where is this pinching coming from ... oh god ... ow my stomach’ that last one made his grab a hold of his stomach rather quickly.   
No alarm was needed Goku could feel Goten’s distress immediately, “Hey, Geta! Wake up I think we are needed in the apartment, I just felt a high panic level.” Vegeta opened his eyes, “yes Kakor your right, I think Goten has slipped into the first stages of labor."  
“Chibi, here grab my hand and breath; you can do this and I’ll be here with you the entire time.” Bulma started getting things in a row, “Gohan, go out to the closet and get some towels. soak them we need to keep him cool and the stress contained. I’ll get his some fluids and Ice, It’s okay Goten were all here.” Goten started to yelp when the fathers walked in. Vegeta looked at his Linear, “ Goten it’s just the beginning; this line had thinned but has to tear still before your moving into the final stages of labor. Keep calm, breath.” Goten was doing all that he was instructed, he was a Saiyan warrior and ready to bring a new Saiyan into this world. Just as his first real contraction took over him, Trunks was just stunned at the strength him mate was showing. All he could do was stay in place and support Goten at the time, with their linked opened together, and their tails intertwined Goten was in the first active stages of labor with all his family around him.


End file.
